Survivre
by boadicee
Summary: On pourrait croire que derrière les murs la vie est belle et que tout est rose. Mais sous la capitale existe un monde dans lequel il ne vaut mieux pas tomber. C'est un monde où vit la misère du monde, le meurtre, la prostitution, la vente d'esclaves. Pourtant dans cette décharge humaine vivent deux jeunes garçons qui luttent tous les jours pour leur survis et celle de leur groupe.
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

Quelque part sous la capitale, vivaient des hommes, des femmes et des enfants que le monde avait oublié ou plutôt ne préférait pas connaître. Ils en avaient même oublié d'avoir un nom. L'espérance de vie était très faible et peu de gens dépassaient la trentaine. Le manque de lumière et de nourriture permettait le développement de maladies qui en haut étaient éradiquées depuis longtemps.

Initialement ses abris devaient servir pour que la population aille se réfugier quand les titans sont apparus. Mais finalement, ils ne servirent à rien à part y envoyer la lie de la société.

Dans ce monde répugnant vivait un jeune garçon de 15 ans. Quand on le regarde de près, on pourrait le prendre pour quelqu'un de chétif, qui aurait besoin de protection. Pourtant sous cette apparence juvénile se cachait une personnalité dure. En quelques années, il avait su s'imposer dans une partie de la ville souterraine et de nombreux brigands le craignaient. Toujours l'air enjoué, il devenait le pire être dès qu'il avait un travail à effectuer. Tuer ne lui faisait pas peur.

\- Encore gagné !

\- Comment tu fais Farlan pour gagner à chaque coup ? Dis-moi qu'elle est ton secret ?

\- Je n'en ai aucun la rouquine. Je ne fais que suivre ma chance.

\- Quand on le regarde de près, on pourrait le prendre pour quelqu'un de chétif, qui aurait besoin de protection.

\- Je danserai sur la tienne bien avant.

\- Dis Farlan, t'es au courant pour le type qui s'est installé dans le quartier ?

\- Ouais, j'ai entendu de nombreuses rumeurs. Mais pour le moment, je ne l'ai pas croisé.

\- Méfie-toi. Paraît-il, c'est un dur à cuire et il a le double de meurtre à son actif par rapport à toi.

\- Tant qu'il ne vient pas empiéter sur mes affaires, je m'en fous. Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais il va être l'heure d'y aller.

\- Fait attention à toi. Je ne voudrais pas perdre mon meilleur client.

\- Merci la rouquine.

Farlan se leva et quitta le bar miteux dans lequel il allait jouer presque tous les jours. Il se dirigea au point de rendez-vous habituel pour les demandes de travail. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui l'attendait. Tout ce qu'on lui avait dit, c'était une mission de nettoyage. Il avait donc une ou plusieurs personnes à liquider. Dans ce domaine, ces services étaient très chers payés.

L'homme avec qui il avait rendez-vous était déjà là quand il arriva. Ils ne traînèrent pas en grande discussion. Son contact lui donna une enveloppe, dans laquelle se trouvaient tous les renseignements sur la prochaine victime et une autre enveloppe plus petite, où il y avait un acompte. Farlan prit l'ensemble. Il ouvrit la plus petite des enveloppes, hocha légèrement la tête et s'en alla pour rentrer chez lui et étudier le dossier.

En rentrant, il jeta sa veste sur le canapé, déposa les enveloppes sur le bureau et alla se chercher un peu d'eau. Il prit sa place habituelle et ouvrit la grande enveloppe. Il y avait un portrait avec le nom de sa cible. Il écarquilla les yeux en découvrant son objectif. Il devait purement et simplement éliminé le dernier du quartier Levi Arckerman. S'il se référait à ce qu'il connaissait de lui, c'était un type hors pair niveau combat et il n'hésitait pas à éliminer tout ceux qui se mettaient sur son chemin.

Farlan se frotta les mains. Enfin, il allait rencontrer un adversaire à sa taille. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il avait autant d'acompte. En regardant de plus près le portrait, il trouvait que la personne représentée avait quelque chose d'exotique.

-Vraiment dommage que je doive t'éliminer. Je suis sûr que tu dois être un sacré bon coup.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1 : Début de la partie de chasse**

Après avoir lut toutes les informations qu'il avait besoin, Farlan brûla comme d'habitude le dossier. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine afin de voir ce qu'il lui restait en vivre. Il constata que malheureusement, il était plus proche du vide que du plein. Il allait devoir bientôt faire le tour de ses ouailles afin de prélever l'impôt mensuel. C'était pratique pour lui, il n'avait plus à voler la nourriture. Il avait monté tout un réseau qui lui permettait d'en avoir à disposition. Il fonctionnait ni plus ni moins comme une mafia. Il soudoyait ni plus ni moins les malfrats du quartier, en échange de leur tranquillité dans leurs affaires, ils donnaient une certaine quantité de nourriture et d'eau à Farlan.

Farlan se mangea un quignon de pain, avant d'aller se reposer quelques heures en attendant la venue comme tous les jours des gamins du quartier qui bossaient pour lui. Il avait formé ce groupe en moins d'un an, aidant chacun d'eux et en leur proposant un deal, travailler pour lui en échange d'argent et de nourriture. Vu les conditions plus misérables qui régnaient dans les bas-fonds, les gosses acceptaient sans se plaindre. Sa maison était donc devenue en quelques semaines, un véritable quartier général.

Les enfants débarquèrent peut avant 18h. Ils rapportèrent leur butin du jour. Une fois tout le monde réunit, Farlan fit les comptes et répartit équitablement entre tous les gamins. Avant de les laisser partir, il leur confia une nouvelle mission, repérer sa prochaine cible, Levi. Il fit circuler le portrait et chacun pu mémoriser le visage de l'homme que cherchait leur bienfaiteur. Ils repartirent tous aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus.

Il ne fallut pas très longtemps aux gamins pour rapporter le signalement de Levi à Farlan. Il était en train d'affûter ses couteaux quand l'un d'eux arriva au pas de course. Il emmena Farlan jusqu'à un carrefour où du monde s'était regroupé. Il remercia le gosse et le paya pour le service rendu. Il regarda tout autour et trouva une toiture où il pouvait s'installer sans être remarqué. De là, il pourrait voir ce que valait vraiment, ce soit disant assassin.

L'homme s'égosillait à terre, suppliant Levi de le laisser vivre. Ce dernier appuyait de tout son corps sur le thorax de sa victime. Son regard et son visage n'exprimaient rien. Les gens s'étaient regroupés autour de l'origine de la bagarre.

-Tu as osé poser tes sales pattes sur moi et tu crois que je vais te laisser filer comme ça.

\- Je ne recommencerais pas, promis. S'il te plaît laisse moi partir, j'ai une femme qui m'attend.

\- Toi, le proxénète du quartier. Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce que tu trafiques ici. Tu enlèves des gamines pour les vendre à des hommes.

\- Si tu sais qui je suis, tu devrais alors faire gaffe à toi. Mes hommes de main vont arriver et ils t'élimineront.

Levi saisit le col de sa victime, le redressa et le claqua violemment contre le sol, arrachant à ce dernier une quinte de toux. Du sang s'écoulait à l'arrière de sa tête. Levi s'écarta, laissant à l'homme à terre le loisir de se relever, ce qu'il fut. Mais à peine debout, il sortit une arme, qu'il braqua vers Levi. Ce dernier fit une rotation et avant que tout le monde ne remarque quoique ce soit, il avait sorti son couteau et d'un geste habille, il avait tranché la gorge du proxénète de manière nette et précise.

-Eh merde, il ne me reste plus qu'à nettoyer cette crasse sur moi.

Il s'éloigna de son forfait. Les gens s'écartèrent sur son passage. Au loin, Farlan n'avait rien loupé de la scène et souriait. Il avait enfin localisé sa cible et vu le spectacle qu'elle lui avait offert, il se délecta d'avance.

-Que la chasse commence.

Farlan descendit de son point de vue et sans un mot, sans un bruit, se mit à suivre sa proie.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2 : le chasseur et la proie

Cela faisait maintenant que Levi éprouvait l'impression étrange d'être suivi. Il n'avait qu'une envie, rentrer chez lui. Mais cette présence derrière lui, cette ombre l'en empêchait. Il continua donc à faire des tours et des détours espérant que celui ou celle qui le suivait finisse par commettre un faux pas et qu'il puisse ainsi le démasquer et le rayer de la carte à tout jamais.

Il continua ainsi pendant plus d'une heure avant de tourner et de rentrer dans un bar miteux.

Farlan suivait aussi discrètement que possible Levi à une distance plus que raisonnable. Mais depuis le temps qu'il marchait, il se doutait bien qu'il eût été découvert. Il se lécha les lèvres. Tant mieux, il aimait quand sa proie se sentait traquée. Il continua donc son manège avec délectation jusqu'au moment où il le vit entrer dans bâtiment. Il s'arrêta sur une toiture dans l'axe de l'entrée et s'installa derrière la cheminée.

\- Alors comme ça, tu voudrais que je rentre derrière toi pour me prendre à revers et du coup, je suis sûr me maîtriser et me mettre hors d'état de nuire. Tu es très malin Levi. J'aime ça. Je n'en attendais pas mieux de toi. Mais dommage pour toi, je ne tomberais pas dans un piège vieux comme le monde. Vraiment dommage que je doive t'éliminer. Un type de ta trempe aurait été le bienvenu dans la bande.

Farlan resta un moment à guetter l'entrée quand une ombre dans la ruelle de derrière le bâtiment attira son attention.

\- Le chien, il se barre par l'arrière.

Il descendit de son mirador et rejoignit au pas de course la ruelle en question. Mais il était déjà trop tard, sa cible s'était déjà fait la malle. Il pesta et essaya tout de même de remettre la main sur Levi. Un type de ta trempe aurait été le bienvenu dans la bande. Cela ne sentait pas bon pour lui. Il était à découvert, surtout si Levi savait qu'il était suivi. Mais depuis le temps qu'il marchait, il se doutait bien qu'il eût été découvert. Un bruit sec venant de derrière lui, comme une poubelle que l'on renverse, le fit sursauter et il passa tout de suite en mode défense. Il sentit le couteau dans sa manche prêt à sortir.

Levi était sur le muret juste au-dessus du nuisible qui le suivait. Il le regarda de haut avec son regard méprisant tout le monde. Il tira sur la ficelle qu'il avait eue le temps d'installer juste avant et fit tomber une poubelle. Apparemment, son adversaire avait de très bons réflexes et était armé. Il sortit son canif et sauta juste derrière sa cible.

Farlan eut juste le temps de se retourner et d'incliner son corps en arrière pour éviter de se faire trancher la gorge. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment pas à son avantage dans une ruelle étroite. Mais le moment tant attendu était enfin arrivé et il allait pouvoir affronter l'homme qui faisait régner la terreur dans les bas-fonds depuis peu. Il sortit son couteau et bloqua le second coup. Son adversaire enchaînait les coups, le mettant en permanence en mode défense. Il cherchait la moindre faille et n'en trouva pas une seule. Il commençait à douter de pouvoir lui aussi le battre. Il se gifla mentalement, se ressaisissant aussitôt. Il n'avait jamais jeté l'éponge alors ce n'était pas le moment d'être défaitiste. Il décida de tenter le tout pour le tout et plia un peu plus son corps en arrière, faisant croire à une perte d'équilibre.

Levi voulait en finir au plus vite et enchaîna les attaques, afin de ne pas laisser un moment de répit à son adversaire. Il ne pu s'empêcher de reconnaître tout de même l'habilité de se dernier à parer attaque sur attaque, tout en sachant qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de marge de manœuvre vu les conditions étroites de la zone de combat. Il vit soudain une ouverture pour en finir rapidement quand son ennemi bascula trop en arrière, perdant ainsi l'équilibre précaire qu'il avait depuis le début. Au moment où il lança une série d'attaques rapide et qu'il se pencha plus en avant pour plaquer son adversaire au sol pour l'achever, il entrevit un sourire sur les lèvres de ce dernier.

\- Tsk.

Farlan vu enfin l'ouverture tant souhaitée. Il saisit en une fraction de seconde le bras de son adversaire destiné à le plaquer au sol sûrement. Il prit un dernier appui sur ses pieds pour jeter son corps en arrière, entraînant avec lui Levi. Il le fit passer au-dessus de lui et se retrouva enfin en position d'avantage sur lui. Avec ses jambes, il maîtrisa les jambes de son adversaire. Il prit un dernier appui sur ses pieds pour jeter son corps en arrière, entraînant avec lui Levi.

\- Je crois que j'ai gagné, Levi.

\- Tsk. Achève-moi alors.

Farlan approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de Levi.

\- Qui te dit que j'ai envie de te tuer ? Et si j'avais d'autres projets pour toi ?

\- Ma tête est mise à prix. Tu es là uniquement pour le fric.

\- Initialement oui, je l'avoue. Mais après notre petit échange, j'aurais un deal à te proposer. Rejoins ma bande. Plus on est de fou et plus on est fort.

\- Il ne manquerait plus que ça. Je joue en solo dans la cour des grands, gamins.

\- Ahahahahahah ! Je savais que t'allais dire ça. Et si en échange d'un toit et d'une vraie salle de bains, tu te décidais de collaborer avec moi. Tu verras, tu ne perdras pas au change.

\- Et que vas-tu faire du contrat que tu as sûrement accepté ?

\- Ça, c'est mon problème. Alors ta réponse ?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 3 : l'accord

Levi ruminait intérieurement tout le long du chemin qui l'emmenait vers son nouveau chez lui. Il n'en avait jamais eu de toute façon. Il rageait d'avoir perdu pour la première fois contre un adversaire. Il fallait dire que le châtain savait bien se battre. Il était encore étonné d'ailleurs que ce type lui ait fait cette proposition de s'associer quand on connaissait le montant de la mise à prix de sa tête. Aucun mot entre eux ne fut échangé pour son plus grand soulagement. Il n'était pas du genre bavard. Son futur partenaire devait sûrement attendre d'être au QG pour discuter de leur partenariat.

Ils marchèrent ainsi pendant presque une heure, dans les dédales des rues délabrées. Ils finirent par déboucher sur une petite place où quelques gamins s'étaient regroupés. L'un d'eux s'avança vers Farlan.

-Salut Farlan. Encore un nouveau ?

\- Salut Timi. Eh oui, mais je vous expliquerai tout ça plus tard. Préviens tout le monde de ne pas me déranger pour le reste de la journée. Je te laisse le soin de procéder à la récolte. Dispatching demain matin.

\- Pas de problème chef.

Le fameux Timi regroupa tous les enfants présents à un coin de la cour afin de procéder à la collecte du jour. Farlan invita Levi à le suivre. Ils prirent un escalier qui les mena à l'étage d'une petite maison. L'intérieur était sobrement meublé. Sur la gauche, il y avait un bureau avec un fauteuil. En face, un canapé et deux fauteuils qui ne paraissaient plus très jeunes. Il y avait sur la droite deux portes fermées. Levi fut tout de suite étonné de la relative propreté des lieux.

-Je suppose qu'avant toute discussion plus en avant, tu voudrais te nettoyer ?

\- En effet.

\- La salle de bains est dans la pièce à gauche. Il y a de l'eau chaude et des serviettes. Je vais voir ce que je peux te trouver en vêtement en attendant que ceux-ci soient propres.

Levi entra dans la salle de bain. La propreté ici laissait un peu à désirer. Il trouva dégueulasse les vêtements sales qui jonchaient le sol. Voulant avant tout se nettoyer, il les poussa dans un coin. Il se nota de veiller à ce que cette baraque reste le plus propre possible s'il devait y rester.

Il alluma la douche et y rentra. L'eau coula chaude rapidement détendant ses muscles. Il resta néanmoins sur ses gardes, car depuis tout petit, il avait appris à ne faire confiance à personne. Il entendit donc Farlan entrer dans la salle de bains. La salle de bains est dans la pièce à gauche.

Farlan avait finalement trouvé des affaires à peu près à la taille de Levi. Il sourit satisfait et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. En arrivant, il fut sidéré par le spectacle que son hôte lui offrait.

-Eh ben t'es vachement bien foutu pour un type des bas-fonds. T'es sûr que t'as tout le temps vécu ici ?

\- Qu'est ce que cela peut te faire ?

\- Comme ça, je demande. Pas la peine d'être agressif.

Farlan ne résista pas trop à la tentation et fit rapidement glisser ses vêtements au sol. Levi lui tournait le dos et était en train de se rincer les cheveux quand il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur.

-Putain qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

\- Désolé, mais il n'y a pas beaucoup d'eau chaude et je voudrais aussi en profiter. Sans compter l'appel luxurieux de ton cul.

\- Quoi !

Levi essaya de se sortir de ce traquenard, mais Farlan le maîtrisait sans réelle difficulté. Ce dernier frottait outrageusement son corps contre celui de son invité et avec une de ses mains saisi le sexe de Levi.

-Dégages ta main de làhmmmmmm.

\- T'es sûr ? Regarde ton corps il m'appelle. Sens comme elle se tend alors que je l'ai à peine touché. J'suis sûr qu'au lit, tu dois faire des merveilles. Allez, laisse-toi faire tranquillement et tu verras, il n'y aura que du bonheur pour toi et moi.

\- Jamais. J'ne suis pas une pute ahhhhhhhh.

\- Mais je ne l'ai jamais considéré comme tel.

Farlan s'activa autour du sexe de Levi en le masturbant sans aucun ménagement. De sa bouche, il suçota le cou de son futur amant. Des gémissements finirent par sortir de la bouche de ce dernier. Levi sentit ses jambes commencer à faiblir. Farlan le retourna et colla son dos au carrelage. Voyant que ce dernier ne ferait plus de résistance, il le souleva pour le maintenir contre ses hanches, les jambes de ce dernier étant enroulées autour de sa taille.

Jusque-là, Farlan se demandait si Levi était vraiment humain, son visage n'exprimant rien du tout niveau émotion. Mais là, il pouvait en être certain, il était définitivement humain, sa bouche se contractant sous ses attentions. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, voir sa tête au bord de la jouissance et il se promit de l'y emmener rapidement. Il avait trop faim et ne désirait qu'une chose, le faire sien immédiatement. Pourtant, il refréna ses ardeurs et prit le temps de le préparer à sa venue correctement.

Sa bouche captura celle du noiraud, forçant avec sa langue la barrière des lèvres. Il ne ménagea pas la bouche de l'autre. Leur langue dansait un ballet endiablé. Leurs gémissements se mêler sans aucune retenue.

Levi avait fini par passer les mains dans les cheveux de Farlan. Intérieurement, il bouillait d'envie de le tuer sur place. Mais sa volonté fut rapidement balayée devant les assauts répétés de ce dernier, malmenant sa bouche, sa langue et son sexe. Il sentait l'excitation monter de minute en minute. Sans s'en rendre compte immédiatement, ses hanches commencèrent à bouger, faisant frotter ainsi le sexe de Farlan contre son intimité. Ce dernier descendit ses mains vers les fesses de son futur amant. Un doigt commença à caresser l'entrée interdite.

-Hum, tu es tout serré.

\- P'tain, dégage ton doigt de mon cul.

\- Pourquoi sens comme les parois m'aspire sans que je bouge.

\- Non ! ahhhhhh !

Levi se contracta quand le premier doigt entra lentement, mais profondément en lui. Bien que douloureux sur le coup, il se mit à ressentir du plaisir quand le doigt commença à bouger à l'intérieur de lui. Il sentit à peine le deuxième doigt rentrer. Il bascula sa tête en arrière, la bouche ouverte. Son corps entier respirait la luxure.

La douleur se fit violente au moment où le troisième doigt entra.

-STOP putain !

\- Je ne peux pas m'arrêter. Prends ton sexe en main et caresse-le. Ça t'aidera à faire passer la sensation de douleur.

\- Et puis quoi encore.

\- Comme tu veux.

Farlan retira aux trois quart les doigts avant de les faire revenir au plus profond, faisant pousser un cri à Levi. Inconsciemment, ce dernier finit par poser sa main sur son propre sexe et entama un mouvement de va-et-vient, pressant bien au moment où sa main remontait.

Farlan avait penché la tête et observait cette scène de débauche qui s'offrait à lui.

-Oh oui Levi continue comme ça. Tu m'excites de plus en plus.

\- Ta gueule et finit-en vite. J'en peux plus.

Farlan ne se fit pas prier et après encore quelques va-et-vient avec ses doigts, il les retira, souleva légèrement Levi pour l'empaler sur son membre turgescent. Il fit descendre Levi d'un coup sec. Les yeux de ce dernier s'écarquillèrent sous l'intensité. Sa bouche était grande ouverte à la recherche d'oxygène qu'il ne trouvait pas. L'eau lui tombait dessus, mais il ne la remarquait même pas.

Farlan n'attendit pas avant de se mettre à le pilonner sans relâche. S'enfonçant toujours de plus en plus profondément. Il finit par toucher le point sensible. Levi hurla à ce premier choc. Ce n'était pas un cri de douleur, mais un cri de pur plaisir.

-Oh que c'est bon de te pilonner Levi. Regarde ta tête. Tu aimes ça n'est-ce pas ?

\- Hmmm ta gueule et vas plus fort et plus vite.

Farlan accéda à sa requête. Levi n'était plus qu'une poupée désarticulée dans les bras de Farlan. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à venir ensemble. Farlan maintint Levi dans ses bras, sa tête reposant contre son épaule. Ils essayaient tous les deux de récupérer leur souffle. Au bout de quelques minutes Farlan se retira de l'intérieur de Levi, mais le tint toujours dans ses bras. Avec une de ses mains, il nettoya le cul de son amant et leur torse, avant de les faire sortir tous les deux de la douche. Il enveloppa son amant dans une serviette pour le déposer sur le lit. Levi avait le regard vitreux et les joues rouges par l'émotion intense qu'il avait ressentie. Il sentit Farlan le prendre contre lui, mais il était trop épuisé pour résister.

Farlan déposa un baiser contre son cou sur la marque laissée juste avant.

-Tu me le paieras Farlan.

\- Quand tu veux Levi, je suis ton homme. Je pense qu'on peut dire que notre accord est signé.

\- Quel accord ?

\- Notre collaboration.

\- T'appelles ça un contrat peut-être ? Moi, j'appelle ça de la baise et c'est tout. Et je te préviens si quoique ce soit de ce qui s'est passé sort d'ici, je te trucide sur-le-champ.

\- T'inquiète. Ce sera notre petit secret à tous les deux. Je ne voudrais pas partager ton visage et tes gémissements avec personne.

\- La ferme l'asperge.

Levi se retourna. Les évènements de la journée et encore plus ceux de l'heure passée l'avait complètement éreinté. Il tourna le dos à Farlan, tout en se blottissant contre lui quand même, histoire de capter sa chaleur. Le sommeil ne tarda pas à avoir raison de lui.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 4 : Première collaboration

Le lendemain matin, après fait passé dessus encore deux fois par Farlan, Levi fut présenté à toute la petite troupe qui composait l'organisation. Il remarqua qu'il y avait des gens de tout âge et autant de filles que de garçons. Farlan lui expliqua comment fonctionnait l'organisation et qu'elle était son objectif. Levi emmagasina toutes les données sans poser pour le moment de question. Il participa de loin à la répartition des gains de la veille. Il remarqua alors que tout le monde n'avait pas forcément la même somme, Farlan pliant des billets pour certains. En regardant de plus près, il constata que cela concernait surtout les gamins les plus chétifs.

Peu avant midi, un adolescent pas très costaud arriva en courant.

-Farlan, on a un problème. La vipère s'est fait choper par la bande de Ruppert.

\- Eh merde, où ça ?

\- À l'angle de la 3ème dans le quartier ouest.

\- Que foutent-ils sur notre territoire ? Merci Tan. Je prends la suite.

Il se dirigea vers la chambre et en ressortit quelques instants après avec son couteau. Il l'avait laissé hier près du lit. C'était bien la première fois qu'il l'oubliait. Levi assista à la scène de loin. Il se leva de son siège quand il vit Farlan sur le point de partir.

-Je t'accompagne, ça me dégourdira les jambes.

\- Si tu veux, mais t'attends pas à un accueil chaleureux de leur part.

\- Rien à foutre.

Ils prirent les raccourcis pour rejoindre le quartier ouest. Ils y arrivèrent rapidement. Farlan inspecta les lieux et trouva facilement le lieu de l'affrontement. La Vipère avait dû se défendre. Il était chétif, mais c'était un excellent combattant. Il maniait relativement bien le couteau. Le sang sur place n'augurait rien de bon. Soit il appartenait à la vipère, soit il appartenait à plusieurs personnes. En tout cas, ils n'étaient pas très discrets et grâce au témoignage des sans-abris, ils suivirent la piste sans trop de difficulté.

Levi fit signe à un moment de s'arrêter. Ils se glissèrent derrière des caisses. Farlan repéra tout de suite La Vipère.

-Passe par là. Je prendrais par-derrière. Le mieux est de le faire discrètement et rapidement. Tu libères le môme et moi, je me charge des bouffons.

\- Pas de problème.

Ils se séparèrent. Levi aussi discret qu'une ombre se faufila derrière le bâtiment central, mettant hors d'état de nuire définitivement quelques gardes. Il n'y avait aucune pitié dans son regard. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs aucune émotion. Lorsque Farlan arriva près de La Vipère, il n'eut aucun mal à le libérer. Il l'entraîna à sa suite vers le point de rendez-vous afin de pouvoir filer d'ici rapidement. Arrivé sur place, il n'y trouva pas Levi. Il jeta un regard en arrière, espérant que ce dernier n'ait pas eu de problème ou pire qu'il ne les ait pas trahi.

L'attente fut pénible pour Farlan. Il y avait trop d'hommes de main de Ruppert autour et ce n'était pas leur territoire. Au moment où il prit la décision de foutre le camp de là, il aperçut le noiraud revenir vers eux. Il ne posa pas de question dans l'immédiat et ils partirent tous directement au QG.

Sur place et avant de laisser La Vipère repartir, Farlan lui soigna les blessures.

-Tu sais pourquoi ils étaient sur notre territoire ?

\- Apparemment, ils sont à la recherche d'une gamine, une rouquine. Elle aurait tenté à plusieurs reprises de passer le passage sans s'acquitter de la taxe.

\- Eh ben, elle a l'air culotté. Mais pourquoi la chercher chez nous si elle est du côté du passage.

\- Ils l'ont perdu en la pourchassant dans le quartier ouest.

\- Merci La Vipère. Va te reposer maintenant.

Farlan et Levi se retrouvèrent seuls à nouveau. Le silence régnait dans la pièce. Levi resta quelques minutes assis sur son siège derrière le bureau, nettoyant sa lame de couteau. Quand il la trouva assez propre, il la rangea dans son étui. Il se leva et partit en direction de la salle de bains, histoire d'enlever toute trace de sang présente sur son corps. Il se lava rapidement. Farlan prit le relais, tandis que Levi regarda ce qu'ils avaient en réserve pour faire le dîner. Ils mangèrent dans le silence quasi-complet. Farlan n'ôta pas son sourire de la bouche.

-J'peux savoir ce qui te fait sourire comme un con depuis qu'on est rentré.

\- Je pense à cette gamine qui a osé défier ouvertement la bande de Ruppert. Ça doit être un sacré numéro. J'aimerais bien la rencontrer.

\- Tsk.

Levi se leva, débarrassa la table et fit la vaisselle. Quand il revint dans le salon, il tira Farlan de sa chaise, l'emmena jusque dans la chambre. Il le plaqua contre le lit et captura sa bouche. Leur baiser n'était pas tendre. Farlan y répondit aussitôt. De ses mains, Levi s'activa à retirer le moindre vêtement de son amant. Une fois mise à nu, il descendit sa bouche jusqu'au membre déjà tendu par anticipation. Il le lécha, le suça lentement telle une friandise. Il entendit Farlan gémir. Il le prit alors complètement en bouche. Il sentit rapidement le precum commencer à sortir. Il se releva et ôta ses habits, prenant le soin tout de même de les plier. Il revint au-dessus de Farlan qui essayait de reprendre son souffle. Il positionna l'entrée de son intimité au-dessus du sexe tendu de Farlan et descendit lentement, essayant de respirer lentement malgré la douleur de la pénétration. Farlan poussa un long gémissement en se sentant soudain compresser dans cette chaleur humide. C'était divinement bon. Il maintint Levi en place par les hanches, afin qu'il prenne le temps de s'habituer à sa présence.

-Je n'en savais pas que tu avais si faim. Ou alors est-ce la jalousie parce que je pense à cette fille ?

\- Tsk ta gueule et baise-moi.

\- C'est si gentiment demandé.

Farlan souleva le corps de son amant avant de le faire redescendre brusquement, ramenant en même temps son bassin à sa rencontre. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Farlan pour toucher le point sensible de Levi. Ce dernier avait la bouche ouverte, son sexe tendait furieusement. À chaque coup, un gémissement sortait de sa bouche. Farlan finit par prendre le sexe en main tout en continuant à maintenant de l'autre main Levi qui le chevauchait sans aucune retenue. Ils se déversèrent pratiquement ensemble.

Levi tomba sur le corps de Farlan, non sans avoir un geste de dégoût en sentant leur torse collant. Mais il était trop épuisé pour se lever immédiatement afin de pouvoir se nettoyer.

Farlan finit par inverser les positions afin de se retirer de l'intimité de Levi. Il alla se nettoyer avant de revenir et d'enlever le sperme collant du torse de son amant. Il se rallongea près de lui, admirant ce corps si parfait.

-Dis-moi Levi, pourquoi as-tu mis autant de temps pour revenir tout à l'heure ?

\- J'ai vérifié à ceux que l'on ne nous suive pas.

\- Comment ?

\- J'ai éliminé le mal à la racine.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as…

\- La ferme et dors. J'suis crevé.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 5 : L'équipement tridimensionnel

Cela faisait maintenant un mois que Levi avait rejoint plus ou moins volontairement l'équipe de Farlan. Ses conditions s'étaient nettement améliorées. Plus besoin de chercher où dormir, plus de questions à se poser sur la nourriture.

Pour Farlan, ce fut une autre paire de manche. Levi lui avait imposé le récurage de la maison qui servait de QG une fois par semaine. Dans un sens, il regrettait le fait que son amant et allié soit si maniaque. Par contre, le point important était que le nombre de gamins blessés lors de raid avait énormément chuté. Il fallait dire que Levi étudiait et préparait des attaques plutôt efficaces et rapides. De ce fait, les autres bandes commençaient sérieusement à les craindre de plus en plus. Les rumeurs les plus folles couraient sur eux et donc ils en acquirent une certaine notoriété.

De temps en temps Levi disparaissait la nuit, une fois que Farlan était endormi ou faisait semblant de dormir. Il ne revenait qu'au petit matin. Farlan remarqua rapidement que lors de ses escapades nocturnes, son amant revenait généralement les mains pleines de sang. Mais il n'osait pas poser de question. Il savait que Levi détestait parler de son passé ou de ses activités.

Un soir alors que Farlan terminait de faire les comptes, Levi remit son couteau à sa ceinture.

\- Du côté du quartier sud, il y a du nouveau.

\- Ah bon ? Et quoi donc ?

\- L'armée trafique avec un groupe. Dernièrement, c'était des équipements tridimensionnels.

\- Eh ben, ils ne lésinent pas. Je ne pensais pas que l'on en trouverait ici.

\- Moi non plus. Ce genre d'équipement pourrait nous être très utile.

\- Encore faudrait-il savoir les utiliser.

\- Là n'est pas le problème. Il ne faut pas être ingénieur pour l'utiliser.

\- Si tu le dis. Tu voudrais donc que l'on fasse un casse du côté du quartier sud.

\- Tout à fait.

\- Mais en faisant cela, nous allons éveiller l'intérêt des brigades spéciales. C'est elles qui démantèlent les groupes qui deviennent trop imposants ici à leur goût.

\- Tu parles. Ce ne sont que des gigolos qui ne savent pas se battre correctement.

\- Et comment comptes-tu procéder ? Je suppose que si tu m'en parles, c'est que tu as déjà un plan.

\- En effet. J'ai pu mener mon enquête ses dernières semaines. Et tous les jours à la même heure environ, il y a un relâchement dans leur surveillance. C'est ainsi que j'ai pu entrer dans leur entrepôt. Je ne pense pas qu'il faille en voler pour une armée complète, mais quatre équipements et assez de gaz pour tenir un moment ne serait pas du luxe.

\- C'est une idée à creuser. Tu voudrais agir quand ?

\- Avant vendredi, car c'est le jour des échanges.

\- Wouah, cela ne nous laisse que deux jours pour tout organiser.

\- Et alors ce n'est pas un problème.

\- Je vais voir demain matin pour réunir les meilleurs pour ce coup-là.

\- cinq gars seront suffisants. Plus, nous attirerons l'attention.

Le lendemain matin, Farlan sélectionna cinq gars dans la bande qui allaient participer au vol. Bien évidemment tous accueillir cette nouvelle avec joie. Levi leur fit apprendre par cœur la configuration des lieux et le rôle de chacun, soulignant sans cesse qu'aucun d'eux n'avait le droit à l'erreur.

Les deux hommes passèrent la soirée à fignoler les derniers préparatifs.

Ils étaient trois heures du matin quand le groupe partit en direction du quartier sud. Ils se firent aussi discrets que possible afin de n'éveiller aucun soupçon. Ils se déplacer par trois maximums, chacun prenant un itinéraire différent.

Arrivés devant l'entrepôt, tous se tinrent prêt à passer à l'action dès que Farlan donnerait le signal. Levi se rapprocha le premier afin de vérifier que tout était conforme à ses rapports précédents. Au bout de cinq minutes, il se remit en place à côté de Farlan et ce fut le signal de départ de l'opération récupération d'équipements tridimensionnels. Comme prévus par Levi, ils ne rencontrèrent pas tellement de résistance, le plus gros des troupes étant parties chercher d'autres équipements pour le troc de vendredi.

Ils se faufilèrent à l'intérieur du Hangar par les petites portes. Levi mit hors d'état de nuire les quelques gardes, veillant à leur trancher le plus proprement possible leur gorge afin de ne pas s'en foutre partout. Chacun récupéra un équipement et des réserves de gaz. Ils étaient tous en train de repartir pour rentrer au QG, quand un coup de feu se fit entendre. Farlan cria à tout le monde de foutre le camp. Il ferma la marche afin d'être sûr de n'oublier personne. Une douleur vive se fit sentir dans son épaule et il tomba. Il serra les dents. Deux hommes arrivèrent derrière lui afin de le neutraliser. Il réussit à tuer le premier, mais chuta lourdement quand le deuxième lui tacla les jambes. La douleur à sa blessure l'étourdit quelques instants. Il sentit la lame de son adversaire déjà contre sa jugulaire. Il se maudit de sa négligence. Il se prépara mentalement à mourir ici, mais rien ne vint.

Au bout de quelques instants, il rouvrit les yeux et aperçut le dos de Levi.

-J'vous ai dit à tous de dégager.

\- Ben, tu t'es oublié.

Sans un mot de plus Levi, remit sur pied Farlan et ils partirent ensemble. La plaie continuait de saigner. Il serrait les dents ne voulant pas montrer sa faiblesse. Il sentait l'inconscience le gagner, mais lutta pour rester éveillé et avancer vers la maison. Malheureusement pour lui, la douleur était bien trop forte et il tomba inerte dans la rue.

Au bruit de chute, Levi se retourna et vit Farlan à terre. Il pesta pour lui et rejoignit son compagnon. Il le chargea sur son épaule, malgré le fait qu'il faisait une tête de plus que lui.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la maison, tous les jeunes réunirent s'écartèrent devant Levi et leur chef blessé. Aucun n'osa poser de questions. Le butin du vol avait été déposé quelques minutes auparavant. Levi se dirigea directement dans la chambre et allongea sur le lit Farlan toujours inconscient. Il lui découpa la chemise, ne préférant pas trop le bouger et regarda la plaie. La balle tirée était toujours coincée dans son épaule. Il alla à la cuisine et fit chauffer de l'eau. Il nettoya son couteau. Il sortit de l'armoire un kit de suture qu'ils avaient toujours, même s'il doutait de son hygiène. Mais ici pas de toubib possible, il devait donc faire avec les moyens du bord. Il retourna dans la chambre avec tout le matériel prêt. Il appela La Vipère afin qu'il maintienne en position assise Farlan le temps de lui retirer la balle. Ce dernier gémit quand Levi entra sans ménagement la pointe du couteau dans la plaie. Il fit le plus vite possible, aucune émotion ne se montrait sur son visage. Après trois essais, ils réussirent à extraire la balle. Il ne lui resta plus qu'à recoudre la plaie. Il nettoya ensuite les traces de sang. Il remit toutefois à plus tard pour changer les draps, préférant laisser le blessé récupérer.

Avant de quitter la pièce pour nettoyer le tout, il se retourna vers son amant.

-Tu n'as pas intérêt de crever maintenant ou je te bute.


	7. Chapter 7

Attention : chapitre Spoil OAV Levi

Chapitre 6 : Isabel Magnolia

-Allez encore un effort, j'y suis presque.

\- Arrêtez là ! Il ne faut pas la laisser filer, sinon on va avoir des problèmes.

-Ah non, ils sont encore derrière moi. Mais ce n'est pas possible, ils vont finir par me lâcher cette bande de connards.

La jeune fille courait à perdre haleine dans les dédales des quartiers malfamés des bas-fonds. Elle venait une nouvelle fois d'échouer dans sa quête d'atteindre le monde extérieur. Malgré sa rapidité, elle ne put franchir le deuxième passage. Elle entendait les pas se rapprocher. Elle commençait à fatiguer de courir depuis elle ne savait combien de temps. Elle chercha du regard un endroit où se planquer jusqu'à ce que ces cons abandonnent leur poursuite. Elle tourna dans une petite ruelle et se cacha derrière des barils. Elle essaya de calmer sa respiration. Ses mains étaient toujours contre sa poitrine.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais t'aider à t'échapper d'ici. Cela prendra juste un peu plus de temps.

Elle patienta une bonne demi-heure avant de se remettre en route. Elle avait une idée de l'endroit où elle pourrait trouver un refuge même temporaire. On lui avait parlé d'une bande de jeunes qui ne se défendait pas trop mal et qui aidait ceux qui en avaient besoin. Elle les avait déjà aperçues volant dans les airs tels des oiseaux avec leurs équipements tridimensionnels. Elle prit donc le chemin vers le quartier nord, évitant le plus possible la bande de lourdauds qui la pourchassaient.

Levi et Farlan rentraient de leur mission de la semaine. Depuis qu'ils maîtrisaient l'utilisation de l'équipement tridimensionnel, ils effectuaient plus de missions et encouraient moins de risques. Ils avaient vraiment acquis de la puissance.

Farlan mit tout de même plus de temps que Levi pour maîtriser le matériel. Sa blessure l'avait forcé à rester au repos pendant près de 15 jours. Durant cette période, il pestait contre tout le monde et surtout contre Levi qui le menaçait en permanence de l'attachait au lit et de le bâillonner s'il ne se calmer pas dans l'heure.

Farlan distribua les gains du jour à l'équipe et donna discrètement un bonus pour l'un d'eux. Levi du bureau ne loupa rien de la scène. Une fois partie, Farlan s'affala sur le canapé, éreinté par cette folle journée. Levi quant à lui nettoyait plus que nécessaire son couteau. Il avait vu depuis un moment le manège de son amant et finit par lui poser la question. Cela fit remonter à ce dernier des souvenirs de sa mère.

Tous les deux espéraient vraiment pouvoir sortir toute la bande de la misère d'ici. Mais ils savaient très bien qu'ils ne pourraient pas sauver tout le monde.

Tout était calme dans la maison jusqu'au moment où ils entendirent un bruit sec contre la porte.

Elle venait à nouveau de se faire repérer et sans lâcher son précieux trésor blotti contre sa poitrine, elle courra sans se retourner. Elle savait que les pas se rapprocher d'elle dangereusement. Elle était épuisée et ne rêvait que d'une chose, en finir rapidement afin de pouvoir se reposer. Elle déboula sur une petite cour où de nombreux jeunes étaient regroupés. Elle s'arrêta quelques instants avant de courir vers l'escalier qui menait à l'étage. Elle se heurta à la porte.

Farlan et Levi n'attendaient personne pour le reste de la journée. Ils se levèrent. Levi prit son couteau en mode défense face à la porte, tandis que Farlan se positionna sur le côté pour l'ouvrir et laisser le champ libre à son amant pour intervenir.

Au moment où il ouvrit la porte, une masse tomba au sol. C'était une fille aux cheveux rouge. Elle ne chercha même pas à se rattraper avec ses mains.

Levi écarquilla légèrement les yeux avant de reprendre le même air froid.

-Dégage cette gamine de là, elle va dégueulasser le plancher.

\- Je ne suis pas une gamine !

Ils se redressèrent en entendant des bruits de pas et des cris dans la cours. Farlan et Levi virent aussitôt la gamine resserrait ses bras contre sa poitrine. Ses yeux étaient terrifiés et sa respiration hachurée. Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte, s'accoudant à l'encadrement.

-Retrouvez-moi la gamine. Le boss la veut vivante.

\- Ils en font un raffut.

\- Eh vous là-haut, vous n'auriez pas vu une rouquine passer ? Elle a osé tenter de franchir le passage sans payer.

\- Même si on l'avait vu, je ne vois pas pourquoi on vous le dirait.

L'un des hommes monta les marches et s'arrêta à mi-chemin.

-Te voilà. Maintenant, tu vas venir gentiment avec nous. Et vous dégagez de là, vous me gênez.

L'homme arriva à la hauteur de Levi et posa la main sur son épaule. Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre qu'il vit deux doigts tomber au sol. Il leva les yeux vers Levi qui rapidement lui donna trois coups de pieds bien placés avant de le balancer dans l'escalier.

\- Ne me touche pas, tu vas me salir, espèce de porc. Dégagez maintenant d'ici ou vous subirez le même sort.

\- Merde, ce sont les deux types qui se baladent avec l'équipement tridimensionnel. Vite filons.

Ils ne demandèrent pas leur reste et filèrent rapidement par le même chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté.

Levi se retourna vers la fille.

\- Tu vas le tuer à le tenir comme ça.

\- Quoi ! Non, mais non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

\- Hein ? Elle avait un oiseau avec elle, mais comment ?

\- ferme la porte, y a des courants d'air.

Farlan ferma la porte et Levi se réinstalla à son bureau, nettoyant son couteau dégueulassé par le sang de l'agresseur. Farlan aida la fille à se relever et l'invita à s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils. Il ramena la trousse de secours et prit l'oiseau.

\- C'est normal qu'il ne puisse pas voler, il a une aile de casser.

\- Ah bon. Mince.

\- Où l'as tu trouvé ?

\- Près du 4e passage. Il a dû tomber dans les égouts.

\- Probable. Avec un peu de repos, il devrait se remettre.

\- Oh merci, merci euh…

\- Farlan.

\- Merci Farlan. Mois, c'est Isabel, Isabel Magnolia. Mais au fait, vous êtes les types qui se baladaient dans les airs ?

\- Oui, on peut dire ça.

\- Vous êtes trop cool. J'aimerais bien faire comme vous. Dites est-ce que je peux rester avec vous ?

\- Euh….

\- Allez dites oui s'il vous plaît !

\- Faut voir avec Levi.

\- S'il te plaît grande frère dis oui !

\- Grand frère ?

Levi finit par se lever en haussant les épaules et se dirigea vers la chambre. Il ferma la porte.

\- Va te laver déjà.

Isabel regarda Farlan.

\- Bienvenue à la maison.

\- Merci Grand frère.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 7 : Leçon de nettoyage

\- Allez viens. Je vais te montrer la salle de bains. Je te prêterai des vêtements en attendant que tes vêtements soient propres.

\- Mais ils sont très bien mes vêtements.

\- Pas selon les critères de Levi et dans ce domaine, il ne faut pas le chercher.

\- Ah bon, grand frère est si pointilleux ?

\- Tu ne peux même pas imaginer. Un titan à côté est un ange.

Farlan lui régla l'eau et partit dans la chambre chercher des affaires pour la nuit. Soudain, une question lui vint à l'esprit, où la faire dormir ? Il avait bien une autre pièce, mais son état laissait à désirer. Elle servait plus de fourre-tout que de chambre. En entrant dans leur chambre, il tomba sur Levi qui changeait la literie.

\- Mais on l'a changé hier !

\- Et tu comptes peut-être la faire dormir dans un lit qui pue le sexe ? Demain, on installera la nouvelle chambre. Ce soir, elle dort là avec toi et moi, je prends le canapé.

\- tu penses qu'ils pourraient revenir la chercher cette nuit ?

\- Peu probable. Ils savent à quoi s'attendre, mais mieux vaut être prudent.

\- Je vais demander à deux de nos gars de surveiller cette nuit les alentours.

Farlan prit les affaires qu'il trouva et retourna à la salle de bains. Il ouvrit la porte, mais la referma aussitôt. Levi qui venait de sortir de la pièce leva un sourcil d'incompréhension.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Elle est nue.

\- Un peu normal pour se laver.

\- Oui, mais c'est une fille.

\- Et alors ? C'est qu'une gamine.

\- Mais elle s'est endormie dans l'eau.

\- Ne me dit pas que t'as jamais vu une femme nue, même pas une des putes du bordel où tu vas faire tes affaires ?

\- Ben non. Ça ne m'intéresse pas ce genre de chose.

\- Tsk. T'es irrécupérable. Donne-moi çà, je m'en charge.

\- Mais tu ne vas quand même pas…

\- Non, je vais la laisser se geler toute la nuit dans l'eau. T'as une meilleure idée ?

\- Non.

Levi prit les affaires et entra dans la salle de bains, veillant à ne pas faire claquer la porte quand il la referma. Il posa sur la commande les vêtements, saisit un gant et le savon. Il se mit à la nettoyer, afin de retirer toute trace de sueur sans pour autant la réveiller. Il la rinça et la sécha. Au moment de lui mettre la chemise que Farlan lui avait trouvée, il remarqua des cicatrices plus ou moins récentes sur son dos et ses bras. Il se demanda comment elle les avait reçues. Il ne les reconnaissait que trop bien ces marques-là. C'était celles faites avec un fouet. Il sentit la rage naître au plus profond de lui. Il serra les dents et termina de l'habiller rapidement. Il la porta comme si elle ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'une plume, l'allongea dans le lit refait et referma la porte derrière lui.

Farlan avait sorti entre-temps les draps pour le canapé.

\- Elle a l'air d'avoir vécu l'enfer pendant des jours.

\- Vu comme elle était recherchée, c'est un peu normal.

\- En tout cas, elle a du mérite et beaucoup de courage.

\- Elle a surtout la connerie. Risquer sa vie pour un piaf. Faut être timbré et suicidaire pour faire ça.

\- Faut être timbré pour vivre ici.

\- Dis, tu fous quoi là Farlan ? C'est moi qui dors ici.

\- Je te tiens compagnie.

\- Tsk. Pas question que tu touches à mon cul ce soir. Elle peut se lever à n'importe quel moment.

\- Hum, c'est ça qui rend excitante la vie.

Levi se mit rapidement en boxer et après avoir plié et rangé ses affaires pour la nuit s'allongea contre le corps chaud de Farlan. Chacun glissa sous son oreiller, son couteau. Ils s'endormirent rapidement.

Le lendemain matin, les garçons furent les premiers debout. D'un commun accord, ils laissèrent Isabel se reposer un maximum. Levi ne parla pas des cicatrices recouvrant le corps de la jeune fille. Ils prirent un rapide petit déjeuner, donnèrent les directives aux différentes équipes. Une fois tout le monde parti, Levi mit sa tenue de combat spécial nettoyage et entama le récurage à fond de la nouvelle chambre.

Isabel se leva peu de temps après que les garçons aient démarré le nettoyage de printemps. Elle les vit en actions, vidant la pièce de tout ce qui était superflue afin de ne garder que l'essentiel.

\- Ah tiens, tu es levée. Le petit-déjeuner t'attend sur la table.

\- Dépêche-toi de manger, il y a du travail aujourd'hui.

\- Oui grand frère.

Elle traîna les pieds vers la table et s'installa. Elle mangea le morceau de pain qui l'attendait avec une boisson quelle ne connaissait pas. Elle fit la grimace à la première gorgée. Une fois son estomac plein, elle se dirigea vers la chambre où se trouvaient les deux garçons. Levi lui tendit aussitôt un balai. Elle le regarda stupéfaite, ne comprenant pas du tout ce qu'il voulait réellement.

\- Tu démarres du coin là-bas et tu ramènes tout vers l'entrée.

\- Euh oki chef.

\- Tsk.

Levi repartit au nettoyage de la fenêtre, tandis que Farlan dépoussiérait les meubles. Isabelle, motivée de montrer qu'elle était tout aussi capable qu'eux commencèrent à balayer énergiquement. Elle souleva des nuages de poussière.

\- Idiote, tu en fous partout. Je t'ai dit de rassembler, pas d'en foutre partout.

Levi lui prit le balai des mains et lui montra comment il voulait que cela soit fait. Lentement et précisément. Isabel soupira d'exaspération. Avec cette méthode-là, elle en aurait pour la journée pour faire toute la pièce. Néanmoins, elle dut se résigner et se mettre à la tâche comme son grand frère Levi le souhaitait. À plusieurs reprises, elle dut recommencer, Levi trouvant toujours un grain de poussière. Elle y passa de ce fait la journée.

Quand tout fut enfin fini, elle tomba raide de fatigue sur le canapé. Elle ne se rendit pas compte que Levi la porta à nouveau pour la coucher dans la chambre.

En revenant vers le salon, il lança à Farlan :

\- Demain, on attaque les choses sérieuses.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 8 : l'apprentissage d'Isabel

Farlan et Levi étaient encore couché quand ils entendirent un ramdam du tonnerre dans la maison. Par instinct, ils prirent leur couteau sous la main et se levèrent. En ouvrant lentement la porte, ils en virent rien d'anormal. Ils avancèrent prudemment vers la source du vacarme, c'est-à-dire jusqu'à la cuisine. Au moment où ils franchirent le seuil, ils trouvèrent Isabel en train de se battre avec des ustensiles.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fous, bordel ?

\- Haniki ! Je prépare le petit-déjeuner.

\- Non t'es plutôt en train de ruiner la cuisine. Tsk. Franchement, ne mets pas les pieds ici si c'est pour tout dégueulasser. Sans compter le bruit que tu fais, tu vas réveiller le quartier.

\- Ne te fâche pas Levi, cela partait d'un bon principe.

\- C'est peut-être toi qui vas nettoyer toute cette merde ? Donne-moi ça et va te nettoyer.

Farlan tira Isabel loin du courroux de Levi.

Ils ne purent prendre le petit déjeuner qu'après que Le maniaque du ménage est fini de tout nettoyer. Farlan espérait qu'il serait calmé pour démarrer les leçons pour utiliser l'équipement tridimensionnel.

Une fois tout le monde près, ils se rendirent à l'extérieur de leur quartier dans une zone sans habitation. Là, Levi et Farlan avaient installé un système d'entraînement pour l'utilisation de l'équipement tridimensionnel. Isabel trépignait d'impatience tout le long du chemin, tel un enfant à qui on avait promis une surprise.

-Bon, Isabel, avant de pouvoir utiliser l'équipement, il te faut maitriser les bases. Ici on va t'apprendre à garder en permanence ton équilibre et surtout ton point de gravité. Si tu ne maîtrise pas cela, tu chuteras lourdement et tu risques de te briser la nuque.

\- Pas de soucis. J'suis sûr que je vais y arriver rapidement. Ce n'est pas si compliqué.

\- Tsk. Prépare la tout de suite Farlan. Je pense que l'on va bien s'amuser.

Farlan installa les cordes de part et d'autre du harnais, afin de reproduire au mieux la sensation d'être fixé dans les airs par les grappins. À l'aide d'une poulie, il tira sur les cordes afin de la surélever. Isabel ne tint pas plus de 30 secondes avant que son corps ne bascule complètement et se retrouve la tête en bas et les pieds en l'air.

-Ça allait être facile, n'est-ce pas ? Laisse-moi rire, tu n'arrives pas à rester immobile plus de 30 secondes.

\- Je vais y arriver.

Farlan la fit redescendre au sol afin qu'elle se repositionne et il renouvela l'opération. De nouveau Isabel ne put tenir en équilibre longtemps. Ils travaillèrent jusqu'à midi où Levi décida de faire une pause. Isabel voulut continuer, ne se sentant pas fatiguée du tout et prétextant ne pas avoir faim, mais Levi fut intransigeant et la menaça d'arrêter l'apprentissage si elle ne s'arrêtait pas quand on lui disait. Leur repas fut composé uniquement de pain. Levi lui tendit deux morceaux de pain. Ils se reposèrent ainsi pendant presque une heure, profitant du calme du lieu.

Au moment de redémarrer, Isabel se leva et perdit l'équilibre. Farlan la retint in extrémiste, l'empêchant ainsi de tomber à terre.

-Levi, je pense que l'on devrait arrêter pour aujourd'hui. Elle a quand même bossait pendant presque 4 heures.

\- Non mais ça va. Je me suis juste relevée trop vite.

\- Si elle veut continuer, on continue.

\- Non mais soit sérieux Levi.

Farlan regarda à tour de rôle les deux énergumènes avant d'abandonner de convaincre qui que ce soit. Une fois Isabel capable de tenir sur ses jambes à nouveau, ils se remirent au travail. Le résultat ne changea pas durant les 2 premières heures. Au contraire, Isabel semblait même rester de moins en moins longtemps en équilibre.

Alors qu'elle faisait une énième tentative et qu'elle perdait à nouveau l'équilibre, Isabel perdit connaissance. Aussitôt, les garçons la détachèrent et l'allongèrent sur le sol surélevant légèrement les jambes. Son nez se mit légèrement à saigner.

-Tu vois, je te l'avais dit qu'on aurait dû arrêter plus tôt. Regarde dans quel état elle est maintenant.

\- Au moins, elle comprendra mieux pourquoi on lui dit de se reposer.

\- T'as vraiment de drôles de méthodes par moment.

\- bon allez, on la ramène.

Farlan prit Isabel sur son dos et ils rentrèrent tranquillement jusqu'à la maison. Une fois arrivés, ils l'installèrent sur le canapé, histoire de l'avoir à l'œil pour le cas où cela n'irait pas. Elle émergea peu avant le dîner. Elle resta longtemps allongée, prise par des vertiges et des nausées.

Entre-temps Levi s'était absenté et n'était pas revenu à son réveil.

-Farlan, il est fâché haniki ?

\- Mais non pas du tout. Vous êtes deux têtes de mules, c'est tout. Mais il a raison, tu dois nous écouter si on te dit de faire une pause ou de manger. Nous sommes passés par là il n'y a pas très longtemps. Tu ferais mieux d'aller te doucher en attendant qu'il revienne.

Isabel se leva et entra dans la salle de bains. Levi rentra peu de temps après et se dirigea directement dans la cuisine. Il déposa sur la table quelques légumes.

-Tiens, ils ont ouvert un magasin ?

\- La même bande que toutes les semaines avaient sa livraison de denrées. Je suis juste allé me servir.

Il nettoya et coupa les légumes pour les mettre ensuite dans une casserole d'eau. Farlan s'approcha de lui et lui saisit la taille.

-Dis-moi Levi, ça fait un moment qu'on n'a rien fait. Ça me manque terriblement.

\- Tu t'endors à peine la tête sur l'oreiller, je te signale. Et n'y pense même pas maintenant.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça dans votre chambre les garçons. J'suis ici moi.

Ils mangèrent tranquillement. Isabel ce soir-là ne tarda pas à se coucher, la fatigue accumulée de la journée eut raison d'elle.

Le lendemain matin, ils repartirent au lieu d'entraînement. Cette fois, il y avait du monde venu l'encourager. Le premier essai donna le même résultat que la veille. Une fois remise sur pied, Levi lui donna quelques conseils tout en vérifiant son harnais.

Isabel se concentra pendant une minute en fermant les yeux et en vidant sa tête. Au moment où elle les rouvrit, Farlan tourna la poulie. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de se maintenir en équilibre sans crisper son corps. Tout le monde retint son souffle. La première minute passa. Quand Farlan siffla les cinq minutes, tout le monde applaudi et Isabel leva les bras en signe de victoire.

Ce soir-là, grâce à l'une des équipes, ils purent fêter dignement l'acquisition des bases de leur petite protégée. Ils se couchèrent très tard.

Levi était déjà dans le lit quand Farlan finit par le rejoindre.

-C'était une excellente journée. Demain, elle va pouvoir tester l'équipement.

\- Hum, hum.

Farlan se colla au dos de Levi.

-Dis t'as pas oublié ce que j'ai dit hier ?

\- Comment pourrais oublier quand tu m'as pratiquement allumé toute la soirée.

Farlan descendit ses mains vers le bas-ventre de son amant.

-Hum, en plus t'as déjà tout retiré. Manquerait plus que tu te sois préparé toi-même à ma venue.

-Tsk, et puis quoi encore. Faut bien que tu serves à quelque chose à part la fourrer directement.

\- J'aime ton romantisme.

Farlan déposa un baiser sur la nuque de Levi, tandis que ses mains remontèrent vers les bourgeons roses. Ils les titillèrent un moment. Levi se mit à gémir entre ses dents.

-Va falloir que tu ne fasses pas trop de bruit, sinon Isabel risque de débarquer.

\- Tsk.

Tout en continuant à stimuler les deux tétons à tour de rôle et à déposer des baisers le long de la nuque de son amant, Farlan présenta trois doigts à la bouche de Levi qui aussitôt se mit à les sucer, les lécher afin de bien les humidifier.

Farlan finit par faire descendre ses doigts le long de la colonne vertébrale avant d'aller titiller l'entrée tant convoitée depuis des jours. Il essaya pourtant de garder son calme et ne pas aller trop vite afin qu'ils puissent tous les deux en profiter un maximum.

Levi gémit lorsqu'il sentit le premier doigt le pénétrer. Il ondula aussitôt des hanches venant à la rencontre de son amant. Farlan sourit et tira en arrière la tête de Levi afin de capturer ses lèvres. Leur baiser était doux et remplit de promesses muettes. Lorsqu'il sentit son amant enfin prêt à l'accueillir, il retira ses doigts et présenta l'objet que convoiter Levi. Il entra lentement dans cette zone chaude et humide. Trop lentement au goût de Levi qui voulait déjà plus de force et de vigueur. Mais Farlan ne se laissa pas faire et il entoura la taille de son amant avec ses bras, saisissant au passage le sexe tendu de ce dernier.

Ils bougèrent à l'unisson, remplissant la pièce de leurs gémissements retenus. Levi vint le premier resserrant son étreinte autour du sexe de Farlan qui ne tarda pas à le suivre. Ils restèrent un moment sans bouger profitant de la promiscuité de leur union.

Farlan finit par se détacher de Levi et se leva afin d'aller prendre de quoi essuyer son amant.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 9 : On ne touche pas à ma famille

La routine s'était installée pour Isabel, Farlan et Levi. Chacun connaissait son rôle dans la maison et au sein du groupe. Isabel était devenue la protégée de l'ensemble du clan. Elle était la petite sœur de chacun. Certains le montraient en paroles et d'autres comme Levi par des gestes. Ce dernier veillait toujours à ce qu'elle est à manger à sa faim. Il ne voulait pas la voir perdre le moindre kilo. Mais il restait toujours aussi intransigeant et sans cœur dès qu'il s'agissait du nettoyage et de la propreté, la menaçant plus d'une fois de frotter son corps avec le grattoir, si elle n'était pas plus sérieuse.

Certaines nuits, Levi continuait, au grand dam de Farlan, de sortir pour ne revenir qu'au petit matin, peu de temps avant le réveil de tout le monde. Farlan avait abandonné d'essayer de le suivre ou de le convaincre. Il avait fini par se faire une raison.

Isabel, quant à elle, s'éclipsait certains jours. Personne ne savait où elle disparaissait, mais quand elle revenait, Farlan ne se gênait pas de lui faire la morale.

Farlan lui ne bougeait que très peu seul. Il avait à gérer tout le clan et mettre au point de nouveaux coups pour augmenter leur capital. Le nombre de gamins ne cessait de croître chaque jour.

Cela faisait maintenant six mois, qu'Isabel vivait avec les deux garçons. Son maniement de l'équipement tridimensionnel s'était grandement amélioré.

Comme tous les jeudis maintenant, Isabel prit un rapide petit-déjeuner avant de dire au revoir pour la journée à ses frères de cœur qui étaient eux occupés ce jour-là à la gestion des comptes qui étaient en nette progression depuis un moment.

Isabel arriva à son lieu de rendez-vous hebdomadaire. Une fille plus petite qu'elle l'attendait. Elle se redressa et couru à sa rencontre dès qu'elle l'aperçut. Elles se connaissaient depuis quelques années. Isabel lui avait déjà proposé plusieurs fois de se joindre à sa nouvelle famille, mais à chaque fois, elle avait refusé, préférant sa liberté. Elles passèrent la journée à discuter et à rigoler des dernières péripéties de chacune.

Elles ne se rendirent pas compte de suite de l'approche de plusieurs individus au regard plus que louche. Quand elles s'en rendirent compte, elles étaient déjà entourées. Isabel fit aussitôt barrage entre son amie et les brigands qui parlaient de s'amuser un peu avec elles avant de les vendre dans un bordel. Elle se mordit la lèvre, se retenant de leur dire leurs quatre vérités. L'un des brigands s'approcha d'elles et tendit la main pour saisir Isabel. Cette dernière aussitôt sortit le couteau que lui avait offert Levi. Elle l'érafla au niveau du poignet. L'un des brigands contourna les deux filles et tenta d'attraper l'amie d'Isabel. Cette dernière ne le laissa pas faire. Elle tenta de créer une ouverture afin de lui permettre de s'enfuir.

Lorsqu'une brèche fut ouverte, l'amie d'Isabel prit la poudre d'escampette. Isabel souffla de soulagement. Les hommes se jetèrent alors dans la mêlée. Isabel esquiva tant bien que mal et malgré son agilité, elle ne faisait que reculer petit à petit. Elle finit par se retrouver coincée contre le mur d'une maison. Les brigands l'encerclaient, le regard de prédateurs. Elle déglutit et essaya de ne pas montrer la peur qui montait en elle. L'un des hommes la saisit par le poignet lui retourna le bras dans le dos. Il lui tira sur les cheveux maintenant sa tête en arrière.

-Maintenant, tu vas te tenir bien tranquille et te laissais faire comme une bonne petite pute que tu es.

\- Jamais de la vie. Si Aniki sait que vous m'avez touché, vous êtes morts, bande de connards.

Isabel essaya de saisir le couteau qu'elle avait laissé tomber au sol. Elle se prit un coup violent à l'abdomen, lui faisant cracher du sang. Elle se mit à insulter celui qui lui avait infligé ça, tout en essayant de se dépêtrer de ce merdier. Elle savait que le temps était compté et qu'elle devait fuir au plus vite. Elle réussit enfin à saisir son couteau. L'homme qui la maintenait pensant qu'elle allait essayer de le blesser, resserra la prise sur ses cheveux la relevant légèrement. Malgré la douleur, elle serra les dents et d'un geste vif et inattendu, elle trancha dans ses cheveux. Celui qui lui maintenant la tignasse et le bras relâcha un peu sa garde surpris par le geste. Elle en profita pour se relever et d'un bond partit en courant. Elle ne se retourna pas et couru à perdre haleine, jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par arriver à l'abri, chez elle. Elle pénétra dans la maison. Levi et Farlan arrêtèrent toute conversation quand ils aperçurent l'état dans lequel se trouvait leur petite sœur.

\- Isabel qu'est-il arrivé à tes cheveux ?

\- Rien du tout, je les ai coupées car il me gênait.

Sans plus attendre, elle s'enferma dans sa chambre ou elle s'écroula sur le sol et laissa enfin libre cours à ses larmes.

Dans l'autre pièce, les garçons se regardèrent un instant, ne comprenant pas trop ce qui avait pu se passer aujourd'hui pour Isabel. Levi finit par se lever, ranger son couteau dans son étui et sortit de la maison. Farlan resta seul, entendant les pleurs désespérés d'Isabel. Il prit la place de Levi et posa sa tête dans ses mains.

Levi rejoignit rapidement son bar préféré. Il scruta la pièce et se dirigea vers le fond où un gamin pas plus vieux que lui sirotait une bière.

\- Oh le grand Levi qui vient ici. C'est plutôt rare. Surtout qu'il n'y a pas d'affaire en ce moment.

\- J'ai une affaire à te proposer et elle sera bien payée.

\- Intéressant. Vas-y, je t'écoute.

\- As-tu entendu parler d'une bagarre entre une rouquine et un ou des individus ?

\- Ah, tu parles de la tentative de viol et de rapt de cet après-midi ?

\- Raconte.

\- Ben voilà, une nouvelle bande sévit en ce moment et s'attaque aux filles principalement pour les revendre en tant qu'esclaves sexuelles. Cet après-midi, ils ont essayé d'en kidnapper deux, mais l'une d'elles s'est vachement bien défendue. Elle était vachement mignonne et un super beau petit cul. Dommage qu'elle se soit taillée les cheveux pour pouvoir fuir.

\- Où sévissent-ils ?

\- Quelques rues plus loin en allant vers la place des faucheurs.

Levi se leva sans plus attendre. Il jeta une liasse sur la table.

\- Quoi pas plus avec toutes les infos que je t'ai donné ?

\- Le petit cul que tu as l'air d'apprécier, c'est ma sœur. Sois déjà content que je ne t'ai pas tranché ta sale tronche de cake pour l'avoir insulté.

Levi partit en direction de la place. Chercher cette bande de salopards ne fut pas trop difficile. Ses types se vantaient de leurs exploits. Il trouva aisément leur planque. Il toqua à la porte. Un des hommes ouvrit la porte. Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait que sa gorge fut tranchée. Il se vida de son sang au pied de Levi.

Les autres se levèrent aussitôt et se lancèrent à l'attaque. Levi les massacra sans aucune retenue. Dans son regard, on pouvait lire la haine envers ce genre d'humain. À la fin, il ne resta qu'une mare de sang dans laquelle baignaient une dizaine de cadavres horriblement mutilés.

Il rentra à la maison comme si rien ne s'était passé. Quand il franchit le seuil, il trouva Farlan contre la porte d'Isabel.

\- Tu as été plus rapide que moi une fois de plus.

\- Apporte-moi des affaires de rechange dans la salle de bains.

Il entra sans plus attendre dans la douche et enleva tout le sang qui recouvrait ses mains et son visage. Quand il en sortit, Farlan lui avait apporté les rechanges. Il s'habilla prestement avant de se rendre dans la chambre d'Isabel. Il la trouva sur le lit en train de pleurer. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu entrer. Elle releva la tête uniquement quand elle sentit le matelas s'affaisser. Farlan se tint contre le chambranle de la porte.

\- Regarde ta tête. On dirait un cadavre sur patte. Va prendre une douche, mange et ensuite dors tranquillement. Ils ne pourront plus jamais te nuire.

Isabel se redressa lentement et se blottit contre Levi. Ce dernier lui essuya les yeux et la força à se lever pour aller manger.

Ce soir-là, le dîner se passa dans le plus grand silence. Isabel finit par s'endormir rapidement non sans que Levi soit resté jusqu'au bout veillant à ce qu'elle ne se remette pas à pleurer.

Quand il retourna enfin dans sa propre chambre, il ôta tous ses vêtements et monta sans plus de fioritures sur Farlan. Ce dernier connaissait ce regard. C'était celui d'un homme qui avait besoin de soulager rapidement le trop-plein d'émotion qu'il ne laissait jamais sortir. Il répondit sans problème à sa demande muette. Il fit basculer son amant pour inverser les positions, retira ses vêtements. Il captura ses lèvres. Leurs échanges n'étaient pas tendres. Farlan prit le tube de lubrifiant dans la table de chevet et une fois ses doigts prêts, il en fit rentrer deux d'un coup.

Levi gémit aussitôt sous cette intrusion bienfaitrice. Rapidement Farlan inséra un dernier doigt et commença un mouvement de va-et-vient. Il toucha au bout de quelques minutes le point sensible de Levi. Ce dernier se cambra, retenant en même temps un cri de joie. Lorsque Farlan se retira, il ne put retenir la plainte. Mais il fut rapidement comblé et Farlan le pilonna sans aucune retenue. Le corps de Levi était secoué par les va-et-vient assez brutal de son amant, mais aussi par l'extase de son point sensible. Il ne mit pas longtemps avant de jouir sur son ventre. Il fallut encore une bonne minute avant que Farlan ne vienne à son tour. Les deux amants se blottirent l'un contre l'autre.

Le lendemain, Isabel se leva de bonne humeur. Farlan l'aida à arranger mieux sa coupe de cheveux.


	11. Chapter 11

Attention Spoil fin de l'OAV 1 de Birth of Levi.

Chapitre 10 : le deal

\- Farlan si tu ne me détaches pas les poignets tout de suite, je t'assure que tu ne pourras plus t'en servir pour les restants de tes jours.

\- Hors de question, mon petit Levi. Tu prends un peu trop tes aises en ce moment au lit. Je dois bien te rappeler qui est le maître dans cette pièce de temps en temps.

\- Espèce de ahhhhhhhhh.

La main de Farlan venait de saisir brusquement le sexe tendu de Levi et son pouce caressait la petite fente, faisant gémir son amant qui malgré tout le fusillait du regard.

Farlan avait décidé de profiter de l'absence pour la journée d'Isabel pour passer un moment plus intime avec son amant. Cela était devenu plus difficile pour eux de laisser libre cours à leur passion intense depuis l'arrivée d'Isabel. Mais ils n'allaient pas se plaindre. La gamine avait su leur apporter un petit quelque chose en plus qui rendait cette maison encore plus chaleureuse.

Farlan avait donc attiré Levi dans la chambre prétextant que ce dernier avait pour une fois eu un laissé allé dans le nettoyage de leur chambre. La réaction du noiraud ne se fit pas attendre et après avoir menacé Farlan des pires représailles s'il avait eu l'audace de saloper son travail, il se rendit dans la chambre. À peine avait, il franchit la porte que celle-ci se referma à clef et que Farlan se jeta sur lui sans aucune retenu. Il l'avait poussé contre le lit avant de le faire basculer et de profiter de l'effet de surprise pour lui lier les poignets. Voilà pourquoi il se retrouvait maintenant à la merci de son amant.

Une de ses mains attrapa le lubrifiant dans la table de nuit et il enduit ses doigts. Rapidement, il les fit entrer dans l'intimité de Levi.

\- Farlan !

\- De quoi ? Dis que cela te déplaît ? Ton corps semble pourtant dire le contraire.

\- Enfoiré. Enlève tes doigts de moi. Je veux plus.

Le visage de Levi se déformait sous les ondes de plaisirs que lui prodiguait avec ces doigts son amant en frôlant outrageusement son point sensible. Une fois que Levi ne fut plus que gémissement et qu'il le sentit être sur le bord, il retira ses doigts, se positionna et entra rapidement. De ses mains, il captura le visage de son amant afin de capter son regard.

-Arghhh, arrête de me regarder comme ça.

\- Pourquoi tu es si beau quand je te prends comme ça. Tu rougis comme une fille. C'est si mignon.

\- Tsk! T'as gueule, hummmm.

Farlan accéléra la cadence et frappa encore et encore plus fort à chaque coup.

\- Merde, je vais...venir..

\- Viens à moi alors Levi, lui sussura-t-il à l'oreille.

Ce fut trop pour Levi et il se libéra sur son ventre. Farlan ne tarda pas à le rejoindre avant de s'effondrer sur son amant. Ils mirent plusieurs minutes à reprendre leur souffle, avant de se séparer. Farlan prit Levi contre lui.

\- Tu vois, je te l'avais dit que le travail n'était pas bien fait dans la chambre.

\- Connard, t'as intérêt à tout nettoyer maintenant.

\- À vos ordres chef.

Les choses revinrent rapidement à la normale, à une chose près. Isabel, désormais, ne se déplaçait plus seule. Levi et Farlan avaient fait en sorte qu'un des membres de l'équipe la suive de loin, prêt à intervenir en cas de problème.

Une fois par semaine quand Farlan partageait les gains obtenus, il n'hésitait toujours pas à donner plus à ceux qui souffraient et avaient besoin de soin urgent. Levi voyait son manège, mais le laissait faire. Il connaissait les raisons cachées à cela.

Le lendemain, ils partirent comme à leurs habitudes en mission. Celle-ci se déroula sans encombre. Ils arrivèrent à la maison quand ils surprirent un homme les attendant.

\- Vous voilà enfin. C'est une habitude de faire attendre les clients ?

\- Oi, qui est-vous ? Nous ne recevons personne ici.

Par mesure de sécurité aussitôt, il se positionna légèrement devant Isabel en préparation d'une éventuelle attaque.

\- Ne vous en déplais. Je suis ici pour affaire pour mon maître.

\- Et nous, nous ne voulons pas traiter avec vous. Dégagez.

\- Tout à fait. On a autre chose à faire que vous écouter.

\- Pourtant, je pense que ce que l'on vous propose en échange est plus que vous ne pourriez attendre. D'ailleurs, une personne a déjà accepté.

Il s'écarta légèrement et les trois compères virent un de leur camarade être pris en charge par des hommes un peu trop bien habillé à leur goût.

\- Levi, que fait-on ?

\- Je crois qu'on n'a pas le choix.

\- Très bon choix, Levi.

\- Tsk, je ne vous permets pas de me parler avec autant de familiarité.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils suivirent cet étrange personnage, tout en restant sur leur garde. Ils arrivèrent à l'un des passages et pour la première fois de leur vie, ils le franchirent. Ils montèrent pratiquement jusqu'à la sortie. La lumière du soleil leur éblouit les yeux, contrastant par rapport à la lumière artificielle des bas-fonds.

Une fois leurs yeux habitués, ils virent un homme se penchait dans une voiture.

\- Levi Ackerman. Content que vous ayez accepté mon offre. Je vous promets que votre ami recevra les meilleurs soins dès à présent.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Il est mieux pour vous de ne pas connaître mon identité. La seule chose que vous avez à connaître est l'objectif de votre mission. Il est très simple. Le Commandant Erwin Smith a en sa possession un document que j'ai besoin. Reprenez-lui et tuez le. Je sais qu'il a eu pour mission de vous capturer. Il vous proposera d'intégrer le bataillon d'exploration. Acceptez et exécutez votre mission.

\- Et si on refuse.

\- Je suis sûr que le bon sens ne vous fera pas refuser.

L'homme referma la porte et le véhicule reprit sa route. Nos trois compères furent conviés à redescendre d'où ils venaient. Le trajet du retour se fit dans le plus grand silence. Chacun était plongé dans ses propres pensées. Une fois arrivés chez eux, ce fut Farlan qui prit la parole le premier.

\- Levi, que fait-on alors ?

\- On n'a pas trop le choix. On va exécuter la mission comme d'habitude.


	12. Chapter 12

**Attention chapitre Spoil the birth of Levi - Je m'excuse par avance, mais j'ai refais les dialogues légèrement par rapport à l'animé. Les dialogues tirés de l'animé ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : la bataille des bas-fond**

\- Es-tu sûr que ton plan va fonctionner ? Demanda Levi.

\- Si on se laisse attraper trop facilement, ils vont se douter de l'entourloupe. Et puis, leur offrir un peu de résistance ne leur fera pas de mal.

\- Oui, on va les éclater !

\- Non, Isabel. Pas de risque inutile.

\- Mais grand-frère!

\- Non, c'est non. Sinon on te met sur le banc de touche pour cette mission.

\- Ah non, je veux venir avec vous. Je veux aller dans le monde d'en haut.

\- Je te rappelle qu'on n'y va pas pour le loisir et qu'on a une mission à accomplir.

\- Je sais Farlan. Mais on peut bien en profiter un peu.

\- Bon allons nous reposer un peu. Demain, la journée sera rude.

Levi fut le dernier à s'endormir, même après que Farlan se soit occupé à l'épuiser. Finalement, ce dernier avait sombré avant lui.

Une peur l'avait saisi depuis qu'ils avaient accepté sous la contrainte le marché. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais au fond de lui, il sentait un danger plus grand que celui des bas-fonds et qu'aucun d'eux n'en ressortiraient indemne. Ce n'était peut-être que le fruit de son imagination ? Mais une chose était sûre, cela lui prenait aux tripes depuis plusieurs jours.

Le lendemain, chacun prépara son matériel dans le plus grand silence. Ce n'était pourtant pas leur première mission. Mais cette fois, c'était bien plus qu'une simple mission.

Ils se mirent en route peu avant 11h00. Ils se rendirent au lieu de départ de la mission. Farlan s'était occupé pour faire courir le bruit de leur prochaine mission.

Afin d'attirer le bataillon, ils avaient prévu un vol de marchandises. Rien de bien extraordinaire en soit. Comme d'habitude, le trio devait détourner l'attention de leur cible en utilisant leur équipement. Une autre équipe, au sol, se chargeait de dérober la marchandise. Cette méthode leur évitait tous risques inutiles.

Pour le moment, la mission se déroulait sans accroc. Au bout de quelques minutes, des soldats se mirent à les suivre dans les airs.

\- Levi, on a de la compagnie.

\- Tiens les brigades spéciales s'ennuient pour venir nous voir.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soient elles. Au prochain pic, on bifurque à 90°.

Tout se passa très vite, Levi prit l'angle et s'arrêta contre le surplomb afin de voir qui les poursuivaient. Il reconnut les ailes de la liberté. Il revint aussitôt vers ses deux amis.

\- Alors ?

\- C'est bien eux.

\- Donc on a plus le choix.

\- En effet. Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire ?

\- Oui.

\- yeah !

\- Alors on y va. Montrez-moi un peu ce que vaut un membre du bataillon d'exploration.

Ils se séparèrent et Levi piqua aussitôt entre les bâtiments. Il entra en brisant une fenêtre, traversa plusieurs pièces. Il ne regardait pas en arrière, pour voir si on le suivait. Il avançait le plus rapidement possible parmi les ruines, faisant fi de la saleté qui lui tombait dessus.

Il ressortit au bout de quelques minutes. Il franchit à peine la fenêtre qu'il aperçut l'un des soldats fondre sur lui. Il l'évita à la dernière seconde. Il tenta de le semer, mais un autre lui tomba dessus en brisant le plancher et en le projetant de toutes ses forces à terre. Son dos heurta violemment une charrette de caisses, avant de glisser sur quelques mètres sur le sol. Il se releva très rapidement, après avoir effectué une pirouette arrière. D'un geste habile, il prit son couteau et attaqua le grand blond qui l'attaquait. Malgré leur différence de taille d'arme, il réussit à le désarmer d'une épée.

Mais ce dernier ne se laissa pas faire et repassa à l'offensive. Au-dessus d'eux fondit un deuxième homme qui attaque aussitôt. Il avait les yeux d'un bleu limpide. Levi recula sous ses assauts violents. Il allait tenter une offensive quand l'homme prit la parole :

\- je serais toi, je ne ferais pas ça. Regarde autour de toi.

De leur côté Isabel et Farlan tentaient de semer les deux soldats à leur basket.

\- Dis Farlan, ils sont vraiment collants.

\- Oui, je sais. Je ne pensais pas qu'on aurait autant de mal pour les semer. À la prochaine intersection, on se sépare et on se retrouve plus au nord comme d'habitude.

\- Compris. Dis, tu crois que Levi sans sort ?

\- Quelle question, il n'est pas né celui qui le fera tomber au sol. Maintenant, Isabel et sois prudente.

\- Toi aussi.

Ils se séparèrent. Comme prévu, chacun de leur poursuivant prit l'un d'eux en filature. Isabel et Farlan slalomaient entre les bâtiments. Farlan était le plus rapide et réussit à semer son poursuivant. Il se rapprocha de la zone de regroupement et regarda en direction d'où venait Isabel. Au même moment qu'il l'aperçut, il vit fondre sur elle les deux soldats. Son propre poursuivant avait battu en retraite pour s'occuper de capturer Isabel. Aussitôt, il se lança vers sa "soeur", lui hurlant de dégager.

Trop tard, Isabel fut plaquée au sol avant même de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

\- Merde, Isabel !

\- Lâchez moi bande de plouc. Farlan, dégage !

Farlan tenta de libérer Isabel, mais le deuxième soldat l'attaqua, le poussant à reculer contre un mur.

\- Rends les armes et il ne lui arrivera rien.

Farlan hésita quelques instants avant de finalement lâcher les épées. De toute façon, il avait joué son rôle. Il espérait que tout se passait bien pour Levi.

Isabelle et Farlan furent menottés et traîné à travers les rues. Isabel continua de se débattre. Ils débouchèrent sur une place et virent Levi se battre avec un autre soldat.

\- Levi

\- Grand-frère !

Levi pesta et rendit les armes.

\- Je vois que tu comprends rapidement la situation.

Le trio fut mis à genou au milieu de la place face au grand blond aux yeux bleus. Ce dernier passa aussitôt à l'interrogatoire. Voyant l'homme qu'il pensa être le leader refuser de répondre, il se rapprocha de lui. Par-derrière, l'autre blond lui saisit la tête et lui écrasa dans l'eau stagnante et répugnante.

\- Bâtard, s'écria Isabel.

Levi serra les dents et lança un regard meurtrier envers celui qui lui avait fait cela.

\- Je te le redemande, où avez-vous appris à utiliser l'équipement tridimensionnel ?

\- On l'a appris nul part, intervint Farlan.

\- Par vous-même ? Je ne vous crois pas.

\- Vous croyez quoi. Ici, on apprend par soi-même où l'on crève.

\- ça suffit, lâchez grand frère immédiatement.

Celui qui maintenait Levi le redressa, tandis que l'homme devant lui s'agenouilla dans la mare d'eau.

\- Je suis Erwin Smith, et toi qui es-tu ?

Levi le regarda un instant.

\- Levi.

\- Levi, pourquoi ne pas faire un marché.

\- Un marché ?

\- Je laisserais vos crimes impunis si vous rejoignez le bataillon.

\- Et si je refuse.

\- Alors vous serez livré aux brigades spéciales et vous finirez sûrement pendus. À toi de faire le bon choix.

\- Tsk. C'est entendu, je rejoindrais le bataillon d'exploration.


	13. Chapter 13

**Note de l'auteure :**

 **Cela fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas posté de chapitre de survivre. J'espère que vous avait survécu (ouh la le jeux de mots à deux balles^^). Merci de votre patience.**

 **afin de ne pas rédiger en spoliant complètement les deux OAV et de rendre le récit inutile, j'ai décidé de me rendre directement à la fin du dernier OAV, juste après la mort d'Isabel et de Farlan.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : l'horreur de la réalité**

 **Pov Levi**

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?  
Pourquoi Isabel et Farlan m'étaient arrachés ?  
Pourquoi avoir quitté les bas-fonds pour se retrouver encore plus mal qu'avant ?  
Pourquoi la vie doit-elle être si cruelle avec ceux qui luttent au quotidien pour un monde meilleur ?

Je leur avais dit de ne pas venir avec moi, que je pouvais gérer seul la mission. Ils auraient dû suivre mes ordres. Mais non, ils m'avaient convaincu de leur faire confiance ce soir-là, sur la muraille, pendant que l'on admirait pour la première fois les étoiles. Ils m'avaient convaincu. Et tout ça pour nous mener où ? À leurs morts tragiques et trop tôt. Ils savaient pourtant se défendre. Ce n'étaient pas des guignols comme les autres de l'escouade. Ils étaient même très bons. Que s'était-il passé pour en arriver là ?

Mes yeux refusaient d'arrêter de pleurer. La pluie masquait une bonne partie de mes larmes, mais elles étaient bien là. J'avais envie d'hurler ma haine envers ce monde. Alors s'était çà la liberté du monde extérieur ? Crever comme des chiens en cage ? Alors on aurait dû rester en bas. Au moins, l'ennemi ne faisait pas une quinzaine de mètres.  
Maintenant que je n'avais plus de gaz et que mes lames étaient toutes émoussées, j'attendais ma mort. Je m'étais résigné à rejoindre ma petite soeur et mon amant.

Au loin, j'entendis des pas de chevaux.

 **Pov Erwin**

La mission avait été un échec total. Un élément que l'on n'avait pas pris en compte, était venu jeter la mort, la pluie. Pourquoi avoir négligé cet élément primordial ?  
Combien d'hommes et de femmes soldats étaient mort par cette négligence ?

Le commandant avait exigé le repli. Mais l'humidité empêchait de lancer les fusées. Avec Mike, on avait décidé de quitter le groupe à la recherche d'éventuels survivants des équipes latérales à notre position.

La pluie continuait de s'abattre comme un mur sur nous, nous empêchant de voir à plus de cinq mètres. Mike ne pouvait pas non plus se servir de son flair. Au bout de quelques minutes, nous tombions sur les premiers cadavres humains. Nous les regardions tous, un par un, à la recherche du moindre signe de vie.

Soudain Mike me fit signe. Devant nous, des corps de titans en train de se décomposer s'offraient en spectacle.  
Qui avait pu faire çà ?  
Et surtout, où se trouvait-il ?

Nous avancions prudemment, d'autres titans pouvant débarquer à n'importe quel moment. Au loin, devant nous, nous aperçûmes une silhouette à côté d'un titan complètement lacéré. Nous nous dépêchions afin de lui venir en aide.

Plus nous nous rapprochions, plus je pouvais identifier le survivant. Il s'agissait de Levi. Ainsi, ce bleu et surtout celui qui devait me tuer était encore en vie ?  
Mais où étaient ses amis ?  
Et que s'était-il passé ici ?  
Était-ce lui à l'origine du carnage ?

...

Mike et Erwin s'arrêtèrent au niveau de Levi.

\- Levi, que c'est-il passé ? Où son les autres ? Es-tu le seul survivant ? Demanda Erwin.  
\- Toi…. Toi… Toi espèce de fils de pute. Tu vas crever.

Levi jeta un regard meurtrier à Erwin, qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir et se retrouva à terre. Levi avait sauté de toute la force qui lui restait et avait saisit le capitaine par le col pour le plaquer au sol, une lame contre sa gorge.

\- Tout cela est de ta faute, Erwin Smith ! Ils sont morts à cause de toi!  
\- Es-tu sûr d'accuser la bonne personne ?

Mike voulut intervenir, mais Erwin l'en dissuada.

\- Tu crois que c'est moi qui aie tué tes amis ? Ce sont les titans qui les ont tués. C'est ce gouvernement corrompu qui a eu leur pot. Ne deviez vous pas me tuer dès le départ et me voler les documents, dit il en sortant un parchemin. Ceci est un faux. L'original se trouve déjà entre les mains de la police militaire qui a dû procéder à l'arrestation de votre employeur.  
\- Comment le sais-tu ?  
\- Ma mission consistait à découvrir qui chercher à nuire au bataillon d'exploration. Je suis venu te chercher dans les bas-fonds, en sachant déjà que tu allais tenter de me tuer. Arrête tout cela maintenant et joint tes forces à moi pour un monde meilleur. Tu es une personne d'exception. Accepte mon offre.

Levi écarquilla les yeux devant cette dure réalité. Il recula, permettant ainsi à Erwin de se relever. Il avait tout faux depuis le début. Il s'était trompé d'ennemis. La vérité était douloureuse.

\- Levi, rejoins-nous pour de bon cette fois. Je ne te demande pas de choisir entre la prison et le bataillon. Je te le demande comme une faveur sans rien en retour. Fais moi confiance.

Levi réfléchit pendant plusieurs minutes, le regard chargé de haine.

\- Au premier faux pas ou si j'estime que tu n'es plus à la hauteur, je te tuerais de mes propres mains.  
\- Cela va de soit.

Levi prit sa monture que lui avait ramenée Mike. Les trois hommes se remirent en route rapidement, afin d'atteindre la sécurité du mur.

Le soir même, sur les murs du QG du bataillon, Levi se promit de ne plus jamais laisser quelqu'un prendre une place si importante dans son cœur et qu'aucun soldat, dont il aurait la responsabilité, ne mourrait. Deux étoiles filantes passèrent dans le ciel.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Note de l'auteure : je rappelle car on me le dit souvent, ceci est une fiction à chapitre court (pas de drabble, mais des chapitres tournant autour des 1000 mots en moyenne). Le prochain chapitre sera un peu plus long ^^.**_

 _ **réponses aux reviews :**_

 _ **Arya39 : ceci est un mystère ^^. On verra bien comment je vais tourner la suite des évènements concernant le coeur de notre pauvre Riri.**_

 _ **Akito Baskerville : oui je n'avais pas le choix. C'était dans l'oeuvre original. Je n'allais pas changer l'oeuvre complètement non plus XD.**_

 _ **San Jaeger : merci, tu me fais pleurer de joie là. Bon là j'avoue que les prochains chapitres vont être libre d'imagination vu qu'entre la mort de ses amis et le début de l'animé, ben y a un vide d'au moins 3 ans.**_

 _ **Miss Kannazuki : je sais les bonnes choses sont vraiment trop courtes. Mais cette fiction est fait comme ça et initialement le but était de poster des chapitre court tous les deux jours.**_

 _ **UnPanda : tu t'étais perdu lol. Voici la suite. J'espère qu'elle te plaira.**_

 _ **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et pour le meurtre c'est à la fin de la lecture XD**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : les nouveaux arrivants au bataillon**

 **Centre d'entraînement**

\- Aller bande de mauviettes. Ceci est votre dernier jour d'examens avant votre nouvelle carrière. Bientôt, vous deviendrez pour la plupart de la pâté pour titan, pendant que d'autres se la couleront douce à la capitale.

Le chef d'entraînement leur imposait à tous un rythme soutenu dans la course en pleine forêt.

Une femme un peu plus petite que les autres, aux cheveux couleur caramel, courrait sans trop de difficulté parmi les premières. Le formateur avait vu en elle dès le départ un énorme potentiel, qu'elle pourrait mettre à disposition au sein de l'élite, car pour lui, il n'y avait aucun doute, elle entrerait dans l'élite. Juste à côté d'elle, il y avait un blond avec une queue-de-cheval. Ce type était doté d'un très grand sang froid et d'une capacité de raisonnement efficace pour les situations d'urgence. Juste derrière, un autre homme faisant plus vieux que son âge et prenant souvent les autres de haut, commençait à ralentir. Son comportement hautain et sa grande gueule lui valaient souvent qu'il se coupe la langue. Pour les autres s'était un juste retour des choses. Enfin un quatrième restait dans le peloton avant. Ses cheveux étaient noirs, courts et coiffés en pointe. Il était très jovial et sympathiser rapidement avec tout le monde. Ces quatre-là, avaient su se démarquer des autres dès le premier jour et ils avaient gagné un certain respect des cadets.

Tous finirent la journée d'examens complètement épuisés, mais heureux de leur travail accomplit durant les trois dernières années. Ils avaient quelques heures de libre avant d'avoir les résultats finaux.

\- Les pauvres, ils n'ont aucune chance d'arriver à mon niveau.

\- Oh arrête Aurouo de te croire le meilleur. On est censé travailler en équipe et pas chacun dans son coin.

\- Avant de me faire la morale ma petite Petra, passe moi déjà la bague au doigt.

\- Dans tes rêves.

\- Eh vous deux, on se calme.

\- T'es jaloux Gunther. Pourtant, les minettes, ce n'est pas ce qui manque ici.

\- Tu crois que je suis venu ici pour les filles ?

\- Et c'est repartir pour un tour. Bon, je vous laisse, je vais me doucher avant les résultats.

\- Je t'accompagne un bout de chemin Erd.

\- Pas de soucis Petra. À plus, les gars et pensez à votre avenir. Et toi alors ? Tu es toujours décidé à rejoindre le bataillon ? Demanda-t-il en fixant la jeune fille

\- Euh oui. Je n'ai pas envie de passer ma vie planquée à attendre sagement la retraite. Le monde de l'autre côté du mur m'a toujours intéressé, et même si je sais que le danger y est omniprésent, j'ai envie de tenter ma chance.

\- Je te comprends. J'espère qu'on arrivera à voir ce jour où les murs disparaîtront pour toujours.

Le soir, tout le monde fut rassemblé dans la cours intérieure. Le temps, c'était déjà rafraîchit. Le formateur s'adressa à l'ensemble des cadets ayant réussi à survivre aux 3 années d'entraînement. Il commença à nommer les 10 meilleurs de cette promotion. Ce ne fut pas une surprise de trouver aux 4 premières places, respectivement : Erd, Gunther, Aurouo et Petra. Il rappela à chacun le choix qui devait être fait durant les prochaines heures. Nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient tellement espéré être dans le top 10 pour entrer dans les brigades et vivre paisiblement dans la capitale.

Les feux étaient allumés partout dans la cour quand il y eu le rassemblement ultime des cadets. Ils se tinrent tous au garde-à-vous devant une estrade où se tenait le nouveau commandant du bataillon d'exploration Erwin Smith.

Devant se tenait les quatre amis.

\- Pst, Petra, t'as vu, le caporal Levi est présent. Je ne pensais pas le voir ici, l'informa Erd.

\- Moi non plus. Il paraît plus petit que d'habitude.

Le commandant démarra son discours et tout le monde se tut et écouta attentivement. Les mots du Major Erwin mirent plusieurs personnes mal à l'aise pour leur avenir. Il ne mâchait pas ses mots et donnait des statistiques qui faisaient froid dans le dos. Quand il eut enfin fini, soit près d'une heure après le début des cérémonies, il offrit le choix à chacun de rester devant lui pour entrer dans le bataillon ou partir pour rejoindre l'un des deux autres corps.

Nombreux furent ceux qui décidèrent de partir ailleurs. Devant les quatre premiers de leur promotion restèrent sans sourciller.

\- Dis Levi, T'as vu ? On a du monde cette année qui va rester, commenta Hanji.

\- Tu parles, la plupart vont se chier dessus quand ils verront le premier titan.

\- En tout cas y a une midinette qui ne t'a pas quitté des yeux. On m'a dit que certains cette année étaient exceptionnelles et qu'un énorme potentiel se cachait en eux.

\- Tsk, quelle connerie t'as bien pu écouter encore une fois.

\- En tout cas, y en a un qui à l'air pas mal, quoique un peu frêle.

\- Fais-moi une faveur, la binoclarde. Évites de les effrayer avec tes expériences sur les titans.

\- Je sais, je sais.

Au total, une trentaine de recrues resta sur place. Erwin les remercia pour leur courage et leur choix. Après avoir fait un salut réglementaire, ils furent conduits au quartier général du bataillon. Une fois sur place, ils durent à nouveau attendre dans le hall d'accueil.

\- Bien les morveux, je vous préviens, on a beau être des militaires, ce lieu doit rester propre. J'inspecterai régulièrement les dortoirs et le moindre grain de poussière sera sanctionné par le nettoyage du QG au grand complet. Je ne veux aucun désordre, dans aucune des pièces ni même à l'écurie. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

\- Oui Caporal, répondirent ils tous.

\- Oh merde dans quel merdier on s'est foutu, finalement, murmura Gunther.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire, lui répondit Erd.

Chacun fut dirigé vers son dortoir. Les tests d'habilitations afin de voir comment répartir chaque recrue dans les escouades devaient démarrer le lendemain matin.


	15. note de l'auteure

**note de l'auteure : merci pour tous vos commentaires. Je suis en train de terminer le calendrier de l'avent 2015 qui sera sur plusieurs fandoms et je reprends l'écriture de la fiction ensuite. Je n'abandonne pas, mais je ne peux pas tout faire en même temps ^^.**

 **Merci de votre compréhension.**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Note de l'auteure : Les prochains chapitres je pense avoir une pétition contre le Rivetra ^^.**_

 **Je reprends au prochain chapitre les réponses à vos reviews, mais là j'ai un soucis avec mon pc et j'ai mis 1h juste pour le copier coller du texte**

 ** _Bonne lecture_**

* * *

 **chapitre 14 : les tests**

Petra, Erd et Gunther furent les premiers à se lever le matin des tests. Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers le réfectoire afin de prendre leur petit-déjeuner.

\- J'en reviens toujours pas que l'on doive encore passer des tests alors que l'on sort de l'école de formation et que nous avons été promus, s'étonna Gunther.

\- C'est sûrement dans le but de nous répartir suivant nos compétences, lui répondit Petra.

\- Tu as sûrement raison. Enfin, j'espère que l'on va pas faire ça toute la journée. Je ne me suis pas engagé dans les bataillons d'exploration pour faire de la figuration. Je suis là pour me battre pour la liberté.

\- Il faudrait pour cela que tu me battes, intervint Aurouo qui venait enfin de les rejoindre.

\- Tu ne vas pas recommencer.

\- Pourquoi tu es jalouse, Petra ?

\- Jalouse d'une pâle copie, jamais.

Aurouo prit place avec ses amis et ils mangèrent sans plus discuter. Ils se préparaient tous à leur journée d'évaluation et se demandaient en quoi elle consisterait. Une fois restaurés, ils allèrent un peu dans la cour du quartier général.

Pour des raisons de place, le bataillon d'exploration avait été mis dans un ancien château entre le mur Rose et Maria. Ils avaient là toute la place pour pouvoir s'entraîner aux différentes stratégies et à l'utilisation de l'équipement tridimensionnel sans risquer de rencontrer des chasseurs ou des marchands. L'inconvénient pour eux résidait dans la distance, soit pour aller au mur Maria, soit pour aller à la ville la plus proche. Il leur fallait, ni plus, ni moins une journée à cheval.

Peu avant neuf heure, ils furent tous rassemblés au centre de la cour. Sur l'estrade se trouvait Erwin, Hanji, Mike et Levi. Sur les côtés, il y avait des anciens qui patientaient tranquillement et faisant des messes basses sur les nouvelles recrues. La veille, ils avaient presque tous fait des paris sur leur durée au sein du bataillon.

Sur les premiers rangs des nouvelles têtes, Petra et ses amis étaient impressionnés par la carrure de leur nouveau Major.

\- Fait gaffe Petra, murmura Aurouo, je te vois baver sur le caporal-chef Levi.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

\- Je sais que tu es amoureuse de lui.

\- Eh vous deux, vous avez fini vos racontages de primaire, intervint Erd.

\- Quoi t'es jaloux, Erd. Tu voudrais que la belle Petra finisse dans ton lit.

\- Ça suffit les garçons, je suis là, s'emporta Petra un peu trop fort.

Levi regarda le groupe et leva un sourcil en direction de Petra. Cette dernière, aussitôt, se sentit gênée et baissa la tête tout en rougissant.

\- Soldat de l'humanité. Ce matin, vous allez être testé sur plusieurs compétences afin d'évaluer vos points forts et vos points faibles et ainsi vous répartir équitablement dans une escouade. Il n'y a pas de fort ou de faible chez nous. Il n'y a que des hommes et des femmes prêts à sacrifier leur vie pour la liberté.

Erd, Aurouo, Gunther et Petra furent séparés. Durant toute la matinée, ils furent testés sur l'utilisation de la tridimensionnelle, l'équitation, la vitesse de réaction dans des situations très critiques. Erwin avait chargé Mike et Levi pour faire un rapport détaillé de chaque soldat. Hanji quant à elle se donna à cœur joie dans les différents tests, ayant même mis à l'essai de nouvelles méthode d'entraînement avec des Titans plus vrai que nature.

Levi était posté tout en haut d'un arbre et observa Petra se lançait dans le parcours d'Hanji. Il remarqua tout de suite sa rapidité et son sang-froid. Elle passa tous les obstacles les plus farfelus les uns que les autres que la binoclarde avait concoctés.

Les trois autres se débrouillèrent aussi très bien. Les tests dépassèrent sur l'après-midi. Une fois restaurés, ils furent tous assignés à l'entretien de leur matériel et au nettoyage des bâtiments et écuries.

Levi et Mike passèrent le reste de la journée à rédiger les rapports.

\- Dis Levi, Erwin a bien dit que tu allais avoir ta propre escouade ?

\- Il paraît.

\- Tu as trouvé des soldats qui te conviendraient ?

\- Possible.

\- Je t'ai vu observer quatre d'entres eux. Ils sont toujours ensemble et ont l'air de faire du bon boulot.

\- Ça, je te le dirais une fois la première expédition passée.

\- Tu as s'en doute raison. Bon, j'ai fini de mon côté, je vais apporter mes rapports à Erwin.

\- Il m'en reste encore deux à rédiger.

\- À plus tard alors.

\- Ouais, ouais. Évites par contre d'occuper trop longtemps Erwin. Je ne voudrais pas arriver de nouveau en pleine action.

\- Pourquoi, tu veux te joindre à nous peut-être ?

\- Eh puis quoi encore.

\- Je suis sûr qu'Erwin ne dirait pas non. Allez, je me sauve.

Levi repensa au début de discussion avec Mike. Il pesta pensant avoir agi discrètement. C'était bien vrai que le petit groupe de quatre l'intéressait au plus haut point. Ils avaient l'air soudé et le danger ne semblait pas les effrayer. Il allait attendre tout de même la première sortie pour confirmer son opinion.

Après le dîner, une fois que tout le monde fut dans ses quartiers, Levi se balada sur les remparts du quartier général. Il se dirigeait vers son point favori qui lui rappelait tant de souvenirs quand il aperçut une silhouette fine assit à sa place. Il s'avança sans un bruit. Son ombre passa devant la jeune fille qui sursauta, quittant soudainement ses pensées.

\- Caporal-chef Levi !

\- Du calme la gamine. C'est le soir. Pas la peine de me mettre du grade à toutes les sauces. T'es pas sensée être dans ton dortoir à cette heure-là ?

\- Je suis désolée. Je vais m'en allais.

\- J'ai pas dit ça. Tu peux rester. Mais fait gaffe à pas te faire chopper par d'autres.

\- Et vous, pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

\- Tu poses trop de questions.

\- Désolée.

\- Ne le sois jamais.

Tous les deux se turent. Levi prit place à côté et se mit à regarder les étoiles.

\- Avant j'avais deux personnes qui étaient comme mon frère et ma sœur et on venait ici pour regarder les étoiles le soir.

Petra écouta cette toute première confidence que lui faisait l'homme le plus fort de l'humanité.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Note de l'auteure : un petit chapitre qui sort des chapitres habituels. Je fais référence aux fameuses lettre que Petra écrit à son père.**_

Merci pour toutes vos reviews. Encore un chapitre calme et dès le chapitre 17, l'action arrivera avec la 1ere sortie extra muros de la future escouade Levi.

 ** _Bonne lecture_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : les lettres de Petra**

"Lundi 15 novembre 843

Cher Papa,

Cela fait maintenant un bon moi que j'ai intégré le bataillon d'exploration. Je trouvais que déjà à l'école, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de femmes, mais là-bas, c'est presque le désert. Pour le moment, on m'a affecté à une unité et ils attendent notre première sortie pour savoir ce que l'on vaut vraiment sur le terrain.

Je sais que tu n'aimes pas entendre parler de mes futures sorties hors des murs. Tu as peur que je ne revienne pas, mais tu as respecté mon choix. La vie au quartier général n'est pas rose tous les jours. Sais-tu ce que l'on nous a fait faire juste après notre journée de tests ? Une journée complète de récurage et de nettoyage du QG. Si cela avait été que passer un coup de balai, ça aurait été. Mais là, j'ai découvert une chose effroyable : le caporal-chef Levi est un véritable maniaque de la propreté. Nous avons dû récurer plusieurs fois certaines pièces pas assez propres à son goût. À la fin de la journée, j'étais complètement vidée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il nous fait faire ses corvées et surtout pourquoi il est si exigent, mais je ne l'aurais jamais voulu comme parent.

Par contre, je vais te faire une confidence. Derrière cette carapace et cet homme froid, se cache un douloureux passé. Lors de notre nuit juste après les examens, je m'étais installée pour regarder les étoiles sur le rempart. Il m'a surpris en flagrants délits de non-respect du couvre feu. Il n'a pas émis la moindre sanction, ni même renvoyé dans ma chambre. Il s'est installé à côté de moi et il m'a parlé de deux personnes qui faisaient la même chose avant. Nous sommes restés côte à côte sans rien dire pendant un long moment.

Bon, je te rassure, papa, ta petite fille est toujours intacte.

Je dois retourner travailler. A bientôt

Ta fille qui t'aime

Petra"

"Le 10 décembre 843

Cher papa,

Grande nouvelle. Je vais revenir te voir pour les fêtes de fin d'année. J'ai tellement de choses à te raconter. Par contre, je ne viendrais pas seul. Je serais accompagné par le caporal-chef Levi. Tu sais, il n'a plus de famille et allait passer noël seul dans son coin. Du coup, je me suis permise de l'inviter pour lui montrer ce que c'est qu'une fête familiale. Durant ces dernières semaines, c'est lui qui m'a beaucoup entraîné avec Erd, Gunther et Aurouo. Il nous aide à travailler sur nos binômes et à réagir très rapidement lors d'une attaque de titan. Il ne nous ménage pas, mais la première sortie hors des murs est pour janvier. J'ai hâte, mais peur aussi d'y être. Je lui en ai parlé d'ailleurs, un soir et il m'a dit que cela était normal. Que j'étais après tout qu'un être humain doté d'un cerveau et d'émotions. Je serais apparement sous ces ordres. Je peux donc te dire que je partirais à l'aventure sereinement, car j'aurais le meilleur soldat pour me diriger. Je suis la seule fille qu'il ménage énormément, je trouve. Non pas que je sois exemptée de tâches ménagères, mais il a plus de patience avec moi et de temps en temps veille à ce que je me nourrisse correctement. Il dit que c'est pour éviter que je fasse un malaise durant son entraînement. Je me sens si bien près de lui, papa. J'ai entendu beaucoup de rumeurs le concernant. C'est Hanji qui m'a raconté la plupart des choses. Ah oui Hanji, c'est la responsable des recherches sur les titans. Elle est tellement investie dans son boulot qu'elle se met souvent en danger. Elle m'a donc parlé un peu de son passé. J'ai appris que les deux personnes qu'il m'avait parlées une fois était-ce qui est proche d'une famille et qu'à cause d'homme sans scrupule, ils étaient morts il y a quelque temps. Hanji m'a dit que cela l'avait terriblement affecté et que pourtant, un jour, elle l'avait vu sourire. Mais depuis ces évènements, il n'y avait plus de sourire qui franchissait ses lèvres. Cela me peine beaucoup pour lui. J'aimerai tellement qu'il ait à nouveau le sourire.

Bon allez, je te dis à très bientôt et prends soin de toi.

Ta Petra qui t'aime."


	18. Chapter 18

_**Note de l'auteure : Normalement j'aurais dû poster ce chapitre beaucoup plus tôt, mais j'avais pas d'idée pour la suite.**_

réponse aux reviews :

Arya39 : oui moi aussi je suis triste. Bon sinon il y a autant de temps entre les deux lettres car elle était très occupée.

MlleKirchstein : Merci beaucoup

 ** _Bonne lecture_**

* * *

chapitre 16 : noël

Comme il fut accordé, une partie du bataillon d'exploration eut le droit de partir en permission durant la première semaine des fêtes de fin d'année. La deuxième partie partirait pour la deuxième semaine. Petra et Levi partirent les premiers au petit matin. Bien évidemment ce dernier avait tout de même tenté de trouver une excuse pour ne pas venir. Mais pour une fois, même Erwin s'était ligué contre lui et lui avait même donné sa bénédiction. À ce moment-là, une envie de meurtre avait germé dans son cerveau.

Il était donc en route avec la jeune recrue Petra, afin de fêter noël, une fête qu'il n'avait jamais pris la peine de célébrer sauf du vivant d'Isabel. Il n'était même pas sûr de vouloir s'amuser. La peine dans son cœur était encore trop profonde. Sans compter qu'il avait bien vu que la petite dernière avait le béguin pour lui alors que lui n'avait aucun sentiment. Malgré sa froideur, il n'avait pas forcément envie de la décevoir. Malheureusement pour elle, elle n'avait pas ce qu'il faut au bon endroit. Ils mirent une journée et demi pour arriver à Caraness. Le père de Petra habitait au centre-ville. Quand il vit sa fille arriver au loin, il s'avança vers elle, ravit de la revoir après plus de trois ans, depuis qu'elle était entrée dans l'armée. Il se retient de verser des larmes de joie.

Petra sauta à terre et embrassa les joues de son père.

\- Je suis si heureuse de te revoir, papa.

\- Moi aussi, ma fille. Cela fait tellement longtemps.

\- Papa, voici le Caporal-chef Levi.

\- Levi suffira, dit le concerné en descendant de cheval.

Le père de Petra tendit la main pour saluer le caporal. Ce dernier la serra. L'hôte invita tout le monde à rentrer. Petra alla déposer ses affaires dans sa chambre, tandis que son père montra la chambre d'ami qui serait celle de Levi. Ce dernier inspecta la pièce et la jugea rapidement propre selon ses critères. Il retourna ensuite au salon où Petra racontait gaiement ses dernières semaines depuis sa dernière lettre. Levi découvrit alors un nouvel aspect de la jeune recrue. Il la connaissait discrète et peu bavarde habituellement. Là, c'était l'opposée.

Ils dégustèrent un thé noir en attendant l'heure du dîner. Le réveillon se déroulant le lendemain soir, et restant encore de nombreuses choses à préparer, sans compter les heures de cheval pour deux d'entre eux, ils se couchèrent très tôt. Levi ne dormit que d'un oeil, gardant l'habitude d'être territoire ennemi.

Le lendemain matin, quand Levi se leva, l'hôte était déjà prêt depuis longtemps et s'activait pour le dîner. Il préparait la farce qui irait dans la dinde. Le Caporal-chef proposa son aide et sous les directives du plus âgé, prépara l'accompagnement.

Petra se leva vers la fin de la matinée avec la bonne odeur de la volaille au four. Après le déjeuner, ils s'occupèrent de ramener un sapin que Petra se mit à décorer tandis que Levi nettoyait le salon et que monsieur Ral terminait sa tache à la cuisine.

La veillée de noël fut très simple, mais Levi ne pouvait nier que cela était vraiment agréable. Il ne se rappelait même pas avoir connu ce genre de plaisir. Le repas fut un véritable régal. Ils finirent de dîner peu avant minuit. Quand les douze coups retentirent Petra se dirigea vers son supérieur avec un paquet qu'elle lui tendit.

\- Hanji m'a dit que votre anniversaire était le 25 décembre. Joyeux anniversaire caporal.. euh Levi.

Levi regarda le paquet. C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui souhaitait son anniversaire. Il prit le paquet et remercia la cadette. Il ouvrit le paquet et trouva à l'intérieur un foulard de soie blanche.

\- Le vôtre commençait à être un peu usé.

\- Merci.

Le séjour au sein de la famille Ral passa rapidement et ils durent reprendre la route le surlendemain pour être au quartier général pour relever les autres. Ces courtes vacances resteront marquées longtemps dans la mémoire de Levi.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : chapitre 17 l'expédition 1ère partie - le 17 février


	19. Chapter 19

_**Note de l'auteure : Voici la première partie de l'expédition. J'ai fait la semaine dernière un sondage sur la rédaction du chapitre 18 et il a été décidé que la 2ème et 3ème partie de l'expédition se fera via les POV de chacun des membres de l'escouade.**_

 ** _Bonne lecture_**

* * *

Chapitre 17 : l'expédition, 1ère partie

La tension était palpable au sein du bataillon d'exploration. Tout le monde s'affairait pour le départ en expédition qui devait avoir lieu le lendemain. Chacun avait reçu le matin même une tâche à effectuer afin que tout soit parfaitement opérationnel. Cela allait du ravitaillement, aux chevaux, en passant par la remise en état des équipements tridimensionnels. Certains avaient profité d'un moment de temps libre pour écrire une lettre pour le cas où il ne reviendrait pas, car tous suivaient que le taux de survie hors des murs étaient relativement faible.

Gunther, Petra, Erd et Aurouo avaient officiellement rejoint l'équipe de Levi. Chacun d'eux avait su faire ses preuves durant les semaines de préparation. Le soir venu, ils s'étaient réunis, comme à l'accoutumé, autour de la même table.

\- Demain, c'est le grand jour, intervint Aurouo. Tu sais Petra, si tu as peur, tu peux venir dans mon lit ce soir.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Je n'ai absolument pas peur et tu pourrais être le dernier homme sur terre, je préférerai un titan.

\- Qui sait, c'est peut-être ce qui t'attend demain. En tout cas, moi, je suis sûr d'en massacrer plus que…

Il ne put finir sa phrase car il se mordit la langue en même temps.

\- C'est surtout ta connerie que tu vas massacrer, s'exclama Erd.

\- Ne tardez pas à vous coucher les gars, intervint Levi. À partir de demain les heures de repos seront quasiment inexistantes jusqu'à notre retour d'expédition. Et surtout, pas la peine de stresser. Le plus important est votre calme et un sans froid à chaque instant.

\- Mais vous en savez un peu plus sur cette mission ? Demanda Gunther.

\- Tout ce que je sais, c'est que nous avons besoin d'un ou deux titans vivants pour Hanji. Pour les détails, je fais confiance à Erwin.

\- Cette folle à lier serait capable de tuer tout le monde pour un titan, cracha Aurouo en s'essuyant le sang du coin de la bouche.

\- Possible, mais cette folle comme tu le dis si bien, nous permet de faire de grandes avancées dans la lutte contre les titans. Cela me coûte de le dire, mais son rôle est primordial, commenta le caporal-chef.

Sur ses mots, il se leva afin de profiter de son lit une dernière fois. Son escouade ne tarda pas à faire de même. Pourtant cette dernière nuit à l'abri des murs, ils furent peu à dormir paisiblement. Petra se retourna à plusieurs reprises avant de se décider de se lever pour aller se faire une tisane. Tout le monde se leva aux aurores, prirent leur petit-déjeuner dans un silence quasi-religieux. Le bataillon prit la route peu avant 8h. Ils formèrent une longue colonne en direction du Mur Maria. Comme à chaque expédition, le bataillon empruntait la porte de Shingashina. Tout au long de leurs 3 heures de route, ils rencontrèrent des gens venus les voir partir et leur transmettre un peu de leur espoir en une victoire prochaine de l'humanité. Au début, ce n'était que quelques badauds, mais plus il se rapprochait de la ville et plus la foule devenait nombreuse. Les encouragements de la foule de l'entrée de la ville jusqu'à la porte du mur donnèrent du baume au cœur pour les recrues qui n'avaient encore jamais franchi le mur. Les plus anciens, pour eux, cela ne leur faisait plus rien. Ils savaient déjà que les gens étaient toujours heureux de les voir et de les encourager au moment qu'ils allaient franchir la porte, mais quand ils reviendraient, ce serait un autre son de cloche.

Dans la foule, un petit garçon de 10 ans accompagné par son père, d'une fillette asiatique et d'un autre garçon blond, regardait avec forte admiration dans les yeux les militaires passer.

\- Un jour, papa, je ferais aussi partit du bataillon d'exploration.

\- Je n'en doute pas Eren.

\- Non, monsieur Jaeger, il ne faut pas mettre ce genre d'idées dans la tête d'Eren. Il ne sait déjà pas se débrouiller seul.

\- Ah ah ah ah ah, tu as raison Mikasa, mais vous êtes tous les trois encore très jeunes.

\- Regardez, c'est le caporal-chef Levi. Il est si impressionnant. J'aimerais bien lui ressemblait plus tard.

Le caporal-chef en question entendit le commentaire du gamin et lui lança un regard blasé. Pourtant, tout le temps, qu'il soutint son regard, il ne vit pas l'enfant avoir peur une seule fois. Erwin qui se tenait à l'avant de la colonne fit faire halte à tout le monde et fixa la porte.

\- Major dans cinq minutes, la porte s'ouvrira. Les éclaireurs sont en train de terminer le nettoyage pour vous laisser le champ libre, s'écria un soldat du haut du mur.

\- J'ai hâte. Qu'est-ce qu'on va encore découvrir aujourd'hui. J'aimerais tellement capturer un déviant. Je suis sûr que je pourrais faire tout un tas d'expériences fortes intéressantes.

\- Moi, je sais sur qui commencer des expériences, intervint Levi.

\- Ah bon, sur qui, sur qui ?

\- Sur toi, lui dit-il en posant la main sur sa tête. Te disséquer le cerveau pour voir si tu as tous tes neurones.

\- Oh, tu dis cela, car tu es jaloux mon petit Levi.

\- Tsssss.

\- Mais regarde, toi, tu as le plus merveilleux des fans clubs. Dommage qu'ils ne connaissent pas ton véritable caractère. Je suis sûr qu'ils fuiraient en courant.

\- Moi au moins, je ne converse pas avec des morceaux de titans.

\- Tenez-vous prêts en bas, on ouvre la porte.

Erwin se concentra sur la porte qui s'ouvrait lentement. Il resserra sa poigne sur les rênes.

\- Soldat du bataillon, c'est partit pour la 30ème exploration extra-muros. En avant tous.

Un lourd nuage de poussière se leva alors que tous les chevaux et chariots partir au galop.

En passant la porte l'escouade Levi furent éblouit quelques instants.

\- Que chacun prenne position dans la formation.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : chapitre 17 l'expédition 2ème partie - le 3 mars


	20. Chapter 20

_**Note de l'auteure : Voici la deuxième partie de l'expédition. J'ai donc rédigé les premier POV. J'espère qu'ils vous plairont.**_

 _ **Réponse au reviews :**_

 _ **San Jaeger : voici la suite. Contente que tu aies pu rattraper ton retard de lecture.**_

 _ **Arya39 : peut être, on verras cela au dernier chapitre ^^.**_

 _ **Mlle Kirschtein : je suis contente, j'ai alors atteint mon objectif.**_

 ** _Bonne lecture_**

* * *

 **chapitre 18 : l'expédition 2ème partie**

POV Levi

Cela faisait plusieurs mois que je n'avais pas franchi le mur Maria. Comme à chaque fois, mes pensées allèrent vers Farlan et Isabel dès que je passais la porte.

Tout le monde croyait que je suis un homme de sang-froid et l'on me craignait pour ça et aussi, on m'adore, mais ça s'est des pauvres cloches.

La veille au soir, j'étais allé voir la seule personne qui me comprenait vraiment. Malgré la haine que j'avais eut envers lui lors de notre première rencontre, j'avais fini par apprécier et surtout, je reconnaissais ses talents de stratège. Il devait se douter que j'allasse venir, car il m'attendit dans son salon avec du thé noir. Pendant une bonne heure, nous avions dégusté notre boisson dans le plus grand silence. Je n'avais jamais été un très grand bavard et il le savait très bien. Nous étions chacun à un bout du sofa. J'avais pris mes aises en retirant mes bottes et mon harnais. Mes jambes étaient étendues et mes pieds reposaient sur ses cuisses.

\- Alors Levi, ton escouade est-elle prête pour demain ?

\- Je les ai entraînés durant plusieurs semaines. Ils ont l'air débrouillard, mais je n'espère pas grand chose d'eux pour leur première sortie. Juste espérer qu'ils rentrent tous.

\- Comme tout le monde.

Tout comme cela était devenu une habitude que je le retrouvais en soirée, je finissais par m'endormir sur le sofa pour me réveiller dans son lit, contre lui. Aucune parole n'était échangée le matin. Mais au moins, je partais en mission reposé et serein.

Nous étions maintenant hors des murs. L'unité de diversion avait fait son boulot correctement et nous avions pu quitter la proximité du mur sans encombre au grand dam de Hanji, qui avait voulu vois s'il y avait des déviants dans le groupe de titans. Des fois, je me demandais si elle avait vraiment un cerveau. Je plaignais le pauvre Mobilt qui venait d'être affecté à son escouade. Il allait en avoir du boulot pour essayer de la canaliser.

Erwin donna le signal pour que tout le monde prenne sa position étudiée pendant des semaines. Je jetais un œil à mon escouade. Pour le moment, chacun était à sa place. Si tout se passait comme prévu, nous devions être de retour à Shingashina au bout de deux jours. Ce ne devait être qu'une petite sortie pour évaluer le potentiel de chacune des nouvelles recrues. Jusque maintenant, les précédentes missions avaient été plus ou moins un échec en raison du grand nombre de morts. Trop de morts à mon goût.

Nous nous trouvions vers le centre de la formation, prêt à intervenir dès qu'un déviant ferait son apparition. Notre réactivité était cruciale et j'avais lourdement insisté sur ce point durant des semaines.

Il ne fallut pas plus d'une heure d'attente avant qu'un fumigène noir fasse son apparition sur notre gauche. Aussitôt, j'ordonnais à Aurouo de relayer le signal avant de lancer l'escouade en direction du danger. Nous étions encore loin de la forêt et notre intervention allait être plus que délicate. Mais si nous ne faisions rien alors nous pourrions vite courir à l'échec. Comme nous arrivions près du déviant, j'ordonnais à Erd et Gunther de sectionner les jambes du titan pendant que j'allais m'accrocher à lui pour lui trancher la nuque. Gunther me répondit, mais pas Erd. Bordel, je n'avais pas le temps de jouer les nounous. Il allait devoir bouger son cul et agir. Le titan bascula sur la droite quand Gunther lui trancha les tendons. Je m'élançais aussitôt sa nuque. Mon corps frôla le sol. La manœuvre était vraiment délicate, mais elle me rappelait à chaque fois les conditions d'utilisation de l'équipement dans les bas-fonds.

Je tranchais la nuque du déviant avec une précision impeccable. Le sang qui gicla sur ma main s'évapora rapidement. Putain qu'est-ce que c'était dégueulasse. Je me dirigeais vers ma monture que me ramenait Petra quand je l'entendis pousser un cri.

\- Caporal-chef ! Cinq titans arrivent dans notre direction. C'est une catastrophe.

\- Oi, garde ton sang-froid pour le moment. On va se les faire. Aurouo envoi un fumigène noir. Mettez-vous à deux pour déglinguer un titan.

Chacun obéissait rapidement, pendant que moi, j'allais m'occuper de plusieurs titans. Je m'élançais vers mes cibles. J'abattis le premier avec une grande facilité. Je ne comptais plus le nombre de titans que j'avais éliminé. Ma force résidait dans ma vitesse de déplacement qui les empêchait de réagir assez vite. J'avais presque fini de les massacrer que j'entendis le hurlement de Petra. Je me retournais pour la voir avec Aurouo à terre tremblant comme une feuille et pleurant comme une gosse. Tss, je le savais que leur première sortie serait une catastrophe. Je me dirige alors vers eux afin de tuer la cible.

POV Petra

Je franchissais la porte de Shingashina et le soleil m'éblouit. Pourtant, il n'y avait rien de plus qu'à l'intérieur des murs sauf la liberté à perte de vue. Mais je n'avais pas le temps de m'extasier. Il y avait des titans proches du mur. Cela me fit froid dans le dos. Je n'avais jamais vu de vrais titans et comparé à ceux qu'on avait en bois, les véritables étaient vraiment monstrueux et effrayant. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi on me disait encore la veille que la première sortie nous fait souvent regretter de s'être engagée. Rapidement, on nous avait donné l'ordre de prendre nos places dans la formation. Je suivais donc mon escouade. Le caporal-chef Levi était devant et nous montrait le chemin. Il paraissait si calme alors que moi, je ne pouvais pas l'être et au moindre bruit, je sursautais. J'espérais être à la hauteur de lui et de ne pas le décevoir.

Au bout d'un moment à galoper dans un silence presque religieux, troublé uniquement par la course des chevaux, un fumigène noir fut tiré sur notre gauche. Mon sang se figea. Cela arrivait trop vite. Je ne me sentais pas du tout prête pour affronter un titan. Mon moi intérieur me criait de faire demi-tour et de rentrer.

Le caporal-chef donna des ordres à Erd et Gunther afin d'abattre l'ennemi. Avec Aurouo, j'étais à l'arrière pour assurer leur sécurité au cas où un autre titan se ramenait. Je fus émerveillée par la technique du caporal-chef. C'était impressionnant de la façon dont il volait dans le ciel. Le titan tomba au sol vaincu par l'espoir de l'humanité.

Mais je n'eus pas le temps de l'admirer plus que le sol tremblait. Je tournais ma tête et aperçu plusieurs titans s'approchaient de nous. Je ne pu réprimer un cri de frayeur et j'interpellais le caporal-chef. Il m'ordonna aussitôt de garder mon calme et nous divisa en équipe. Je me retrouver avec Aurouo. Je me tournais vers lui. Malgré son air impassible, je le voyais trembler. Nous partîmes en direction de notre cible. Nous nous élancions en même temps. Ma lame trancha la nuque. Mais à ma grande stupeur, la blessure n'était pas assez profonde pour être mortelle et le titan se retourna vers nous alors que je tombais à terre sous son mouvement. Mon corps refusait de bouger. Seule ma voix sortait de ma bouche ; je ne savais pas pourquoi je faisais cela, mais je m'excusais tout en pleurant auprès du titan de l'avoir blessé. À côté de moi, Aurouo n'en menait pas large non plus. Une ombre se dessina au-dessus de nous.

* * *

 _ **Prochain chapitre : chapitre 19 l'expédition 3ème partie - le 16 mars**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Note de l'auteure : Voici la dernière partie de l'expédition. Comme à chaque fois le chapitre est court mais il reste difficile à écrire car je ne savait plus quoi mettre et je ne voulais pas devenir répétitive. Attention le chapitre n'a pas été corrigé encore. Je l'éditerai ce soir après lecture de ma beta reader.  
**_

 _ **Réponse au reviews :**_

 _ **San Jaeger : C'est pas évident car ça donne l'impression dans la vue d'ensemble que Levi est un coureur de boxer ^^. D'abord Farlan, puis Erwin pour finir avec Eren XD  
**_

 _ **Arya39 : oui lors de leur balade hors des murs, il y a des fumigènes et le noir signale le combat avec un déviant si je ne me trompe pas. Levi a toujours la classe. Ami-ami, on peut dire cela.  
**_

 _ **Mlle Kirschtein : Y en a qui chante : zorro est arrivé et nous on chante : Levi est arrivé ^^.  
**_

 ** _Bonne lecture_**

* * *

 **chapitre 19 : l'expédition, 3ème partie**

POV gunther

On a survécu à notre première journée hors des murs. Nous étions une cinquantaine ce matin à être partie et ce soir nous ne sommes plus qu'une vingtaine. Cela fait quand même froid dans le dos. Je ne sais pas ce qui nous attends demain pour le retour. Nous sommes pour la nuit à l'abri dans une construction faites par les expéditions précédentes. Hanji nous a assuré que la nuit nous n'avions rien à craindre, mais la peur reste toujours ancrée en nous. C'est fou comme le moindre bruit paraît disproportionné. Le caporal chef nous a pris en débriefing après nous être installé. Il a passé une sacrée soufflante à Erd, Petra et Aurouo. C'est bien la première fois que je le voyais parler ainsi. Il peut être vulgaire, on en a l'habitude, mais là, il a pété un câble. Il a rappelé qu'il n'était pas là pour faire du babysitting et qu'il attendait de nous une meilleure réaction à l'avenir sous peine de nous laisser nous faire dévorer par les titans. Personne n'a bronché durant toute la durée de remontée de bretelle. Bon moi j'avais rien à me reprocher, j'avais plutôt bien géré ma première confrontation avec les titans. Mais j'avais pitié pour mes camarade. Chacun réagit à sa manière, la première rencontre avec un déviant.

Bien évidemment, on n'a pas échappé non plus à la tornade Hanji qui voulait avoir des détails et surtout, elle avait eut vent, on ne sait comment que trois d'entre nous s'était littéralement pissé dessus en rencontrant le déviant qu'elle avait déjà rebaptisé Shun. Des fois je me demande si elle est pas plus effrayante qu'un titan ou même si elle ne descend pas des titans.

La fatigue nous a tous pris de cours finalement et on s'est endormi exténué. On a été réveillé peu avant l'aube afin de nous préparer pour le retour. Je n'ai qu'une hâte c'est de rentrer derrière les murs. Bien évidemment avant de rentrer nous devons encore capturer un titan pour les expériences d'Hanji. Elle a passé la nuit avec son équipe à poser un piège. C'est notre escouade qui doit servir d'appât. Je comprend mieux maintenant pourquoi le Caporal Chef nous a engueulé hier soir. Il devait être au courant de ce projet. Quand les autres l'ont appris, j'ai vu leur visage se décomposer littéralement. Pour une fois cela a même cloué le bec à Aurouo pour changer et je ne vais pas me plaindre.

Le soleil commence à pointer le bout de son nez. La vue d'où l'on est, est vraiment magnifique. Mais pas le temps d'admirer le paysage, on doit se remettre en route. Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer rentrer vivant ce soir entre les murs.

POV Aurouo

Non mais je n'y suis pour rien moi si on a foiré notre première attaque de titan. Quelle idée il a eu le Caporal Chef pour me mettre en équipe avec une fille. Maintenant je me retrouve catalogué comme tire au flan et trouillard je suis sûr. Je vais lui dire moi ma façon de penser. Et puis du coup le Caporal Chef qui m'engueule comme pas possible. Tout le monde a dû l'entendre. Il verra demain comment je vais me comporter. Je vais l'épater. Parce quand on l'écoute, il n'y a que Gunther qui a eu le beau rôle. Mais je suis sûr que c'est un trouillard finit. Je vais le prendre en flagrant délit et je lui rirais au nez.

Pendant plus d'une heure, j'ai dû me farcir cette tarée de scientifique, Hanji. On devrait lui retirer son grade et la révoquer de l'armée. Elle est bonne pour l'asile. Limite si elle nous engueulerait pas parce que l'on a tué un titan sans qu'elle lui ait parlé. Qu'est ce qu'elle peut lui dire d'ailleurs au titan ? Je doute qu'il ait un cerveau. D'ailleurs c'est quoi ce bordel que l'on doit servir d'appât pour titan. J'ai pas signé pour çà en m'engageant. Et puis il aurait pu nous mettre au courant avant. Le Caporal Chef est serein comme si c'est une routine. Je sais pendant la formation on nous a traité comme de la viande à titans, mais tout de même.

POV Erd

Bon allez mon vieux Erd, on se ressaisit. C'est pas un petit titan de 15 mètres qui va te faire perdre tes moyens. Que vont penser les autres après si je réagis comme une fillette ? Ce n'est qu'une mission de routine pour le bataillon. Mais bon voir un mec se faire bouffer hier par un titan, cela ne rassure absolument pas. Et surtout c'est écœurant. Le repas du soir a eu du mal à passer. Mike m'avait dit alors que à la longue on s'y fait sans vraiment s'y habituer. Il parle peu, mais quand il dit quelque chose, cela entraîne des heures de réflexion.

Nous voilà lancé maintenant devant un déviant qui essaye de nous rattraper. Il ne fait que 6 mètres à tout casser mais il est très rapide. On se dirige vers les bois où les autres nous attende avec le piège. On a à peine dépassé les premiers arbres que Petra se remet à paniquer et n'arrête pas de demander au Caporal Chef l'autorisation de se mettre en hauteur dans les arbres. Lui par contre est d'un calme Olympien, c'est impressionnant. Comment fait-il pour rester zen en toute circonstance. Soudain, il se retourne vers nous.

\- Rappelez moi pourquoi je vous ai pris dans mon escouade ? Les ordres sont d'aller droit devant alors on va droit devant. Fin de la discussion.

Ça refroidit tout le monde. Maintenant j'en suis sûr, le Caporal Chef est un homme sans coeur. On continue de galoper et on finit par tomber sur un léger dégagement. Là soudain, on aperçoit nos camarades. On continue de galoper et le titan arrive à son tour dans la clairière et là des filins sont envoyé avec des flèches géantes afin de le capturer. Nous avançons encore quelques instants avant de nous arrêter. Derrière nous, on entend des cris de victoire. Le titan est capturé.

POV Levi

Je devrais faire équipe avec moi-même. Au moins il y aurait moins de problème. Mais quelle bande de boulet. Je ne m'attendais pas à un miracle pour leur première sortie, mais pas à des incapables sortis du jardin d'enfants. Bon le principal est qu'ils sont tous rentrés sains et saufs, je vais pas trop me plaindre. Mais dès la reprise des entraînements, je vais leur en faire chier encore plus, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le niveau que j'attends d'eux.

* * *

 _ **Prochain chapitre : chapitre 20 journée de détente - le 13 avril au plus tard (peut être avant si j'ai le temps)  
**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Note de l'auteure : Voici un chapitre un peu en mode pause, qui n'a rien à voir avec la trame essentielle de la ficiton. Je le dédicace d'ailleurs à**_ _ **Levicchi Ackerman  
**_

 _ **Réponse au reviews :**_

 _ **Arya39 : je suis comme toi. J'adore Petra, parce que sûrement la seule femme de l'escouade. Merci pour mes Pov. J'ai vraiment galéré à les écrire car je ne voulais pas du statique, mais c'était se mettre dans la peau de chaque personnage. D'ailleurs tu m'aurais vu dans ma chambre en train d'imiter chaque personnage XD (une dingue). J'adore toujours autant lire tes commentaires (d'ailleurs je vais te préparer la réponse sur la femme pirate lol)  
**_

 _ **Mlle Kirschtein : tout à fait. Mais c'est pour la bonne cause XD  
**_

 ** _Bonne lecture_**

* * *

 **chapitre 20 : une journée de repos bien méritée**

Tout le monde eut le droit à une journée de quartier libre dans la capitale. Cette annonce fut accueillie sous les acclamations. Seules Hanji et son escouade étaient allées directement au quartier général afin de s'occuper de Timber, le déviant capturé.

Levi avait décidé de rester avec Erwin afin de l'aider dans toute la paperasse et de nettoyer la maison qui leur servait de pieds terres pour eux deux, Hanji et Mike. Cela faisait d'ailleurs longtemps que personne n'y avait mis les pieds. La première chose que Levi imposa à son supérieur, fut le ménage complet des lieux. C'était l'un des rares moments où les rôles étaient inversés.

Vers le milieu de l'après-midi, tout était fini et ils pouvaient enfin penser à se détendre. Levi fit quelques courses rapides pour le dîner. Quand il revint à l'appartement, il entendit des bruits venant de la salle de bains. Il soupira et rangea rapidement les achats. Le repas attendrait. Il se dirigea vers la source du bruit. Il trouva Erwin se prélassant dans le bain encore fumant. Il se déshabilla prestement.

\- Tu aurais pu m'attendre au moins, lui lança-t-il en se rapprochant.

\- Je viens seulement d'y entrer et l'eau est parfaitement chaude.

Levi entra et s'installa contre le torse de son supérieur. Il ferma les yeux savourant la sensation de l'eau sur son corps qui se détendait. Erwin passa les bras autour du torse du noiraud et le tira mieux contre lui. Il déposa quelques baisers sur l'épaule que lui offrait en accès ce dernier. Il n'y avait pas besoin de paroles. En entrant dans la pièce, Levi savait ce qu'il voulait dès le départ. Il laissa faire Erwin qui de minute en minute devenait de plus en plus entreprenant. Ses mains se dirigèrent vers les deux bourgeons roses qu'il pinça du bout des doigts, les frotta afin de les stimuler. Il sentit son amant frissonner sous les attentions de sa bouche et de ses mains. L'une de ses mains commença à descendre plus bas, le long de l'abdomen. Levi laissa échapper un sourire de contentement quand Erwin se mit à lui caresser le sexe. C'était divinement bon pour lui de sentir le désir monter en lui. Cela semblait faire une éternité qu'il ne s'était pas envoyé en l'air.

Erwin continua avec ses attentions pendant quelques minutes. Puis il y mit fin et saisit le savon. Il savonna les parties émergées de leurs deux corps avant que chacun ne se lève pour terminer de se laver pour passer à la suite des réjouissances. Erwin finit le premier et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Quand Levi se fut séché, il le rejoignit. Il retrouva son amant confortablement installé sur son lit dans le plus simple appareil. D'un geste, il ôta sa serviette et le rejoignit. Il se mit à califourchon sur ses jambes et sans plus attendre, baissa son visage ver l'objet de sa convoitise. Il le prit lentement en bouche, enroulant sa langue autour du membre qui se dressait fièrement déjà. Erwin laissa échapper un gémissement de pure satisfaction. Levi savait vraiment y faire. Il subit quelques minutes cette délicieuse torture. Il le stoppa avant de finir dans la bouche de son amant. Il l'attira à lui et captura ses lèvres. Pendant ce temps, une de ses mains saisit le tube de lubrifiant qu'il avait pris quelques minutes avant. Il l'ouvrit et s'en enduit les doigts qu'il dirigea ensuite vers l'intimité de son caporal-chef. Il caressa l'entrée avant d'y entrer un premier doigt. Erwin sentit les muscles serrés autour de son doigt. Il fit une paire d'allers-retours avant de rajouter un deuxième doigt quand il vit Levi monter et descendre sur le premier. Il ne pouvait pas voir ces yeux, car ce dernier les avait fermés afin de profiter au maximum des sensations. Seuls, les mimiques sur son visage trahissaient son excitation, ainsi que les gémissements qu'il laissait échapper sans retenue. Erwin aimait ces moments où Levi laissait tomber son masque indéchiffrable. Et ce côté-là, lui était entièrement réservé.

Quand il sentit son amant, enfin prêt à le recevoir, il retira ses doigts. Il lui saisit les hanches et positionna l'entrée de son amant contre son sexe tendu. Il laissa Levi descendre à son rythme sur son membre. Une fois complètement à l'intérieur, il attendit quelques instants encore, avant de démarrer un va-et-vient lent qui rapidement prit de la vitesse. Levi avait ses deux mains sur le torse de son amant afin de prendre appuie pour se déhancher au rythme de ce dernier. Au bout d'un moment, les forces le quittèrent, quand Erwin toucha de pleins fouets sa prostate. Le blond prit les choses en main et inversa les positions. Il leva l'une des jambes de son subalterne et se mit à le pilonner sans aucune retenue. Levi saisit son propre sexe quand il se sentit sur le point de venir. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'il jouisse sur son torse aussitôt rejoint par Erwin. Il n'était plus qu'une poupée désarticulée dans les bras de son amant.

Le lendemain matin tout le bataillon était à nouveau réuni à leur quartier général, écoutant une Hanji s'émerveiller avec les dernières découvertes sur les titans, tandis que son adjoint Molbit affichait un visage passablement las des frasques de sa chef.

* * *

 _ **Prochain chapitre : chapitre 21 (j'ai plus le titre en tête) XD - le 27 avril  
**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Note de l'auteure : On retourne un peu dans l'action.**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **Réponse au reviews :**_

 _ **Arya39 : Je pense que ta chambre doit ressembler à une cage à poule XD. J'ai du mal à écrire moi sur les couples que je n'affectionne pas forcément. Ou alors je fais des couples assez bizarre XD.  
**_

 _ **Mlle Kirschtein : ouais je me suis dis entre deux moment de violence, un peu d'amour ne fait pas de mal (enfin sauf aux reins de certains) XD  
**_

 _ **Levicchi Ackerman : les meilleurs moments sont toujours courts XD.**_

 ** _Bonne lecture_**

* * *

 **chapitre 21 : mission dans les bas fonds**

\- Dis Erwin, je peux savoir pourquoi cette tête de con est là ?

\- Je me demande vraiment pourquoi ils t'ont accepté au bataillon, lança Niles. Si je pouvais passer outre les ordres, je ne me serais pas gêné.

\- Arrête, tu vas me faire mourir de rire. A part lécher le cul de la noblesse, tu ne sais rien faire d'autres.

-Comment oses-tu….

\- STOP, tous les deux, cria Erwin. Il est à peine neuf heure du matin et vous me fatiguez. Levi assied toi et écoute pour une fois.

\- Tsss. Tu vas le payer cher.

\- Bon alors de quoi il est question cette fois ?

\- Cela concerne les bas-fonds et un trafic important d'équipement tridimensionnel. Depuis plusieurs semaines les affaires internes ont remarqué que de nombreux équipements tridimensionnels disparaissaient à la sortie des usines de fabrication. Nous avons mené notre enquête et cela nous conduit dans la zone sous la capitale. Hors, nous, les brigades speciales ne sommes pas autorisé à agir comme bon nous semble là-bas.

\- Oui ça je le sais, vu que c'est mon unité qui est venue en renfort.

\- Pour ce que vous valez en déplacement aérien, c'est pas une perte de ne pas vous voir en bas.

\- Le Commandant Daris Zackley souhaite que l'escouade de Levi parte en mission là-bas et démentelle le réseaux.

\- Qu'avons nous à gagner si l'escouade de Levi vous apporte son aide ?

\- Il n'y a rien à gagner. Qu'il soit déjà content qu'on lui trouve une utilité.

\- Niles, sans l'aide de Levi, le trafic continuera et surtout vous perdrez la face. Je suis sûr que les brigades spéciales peuvent faire un geste pour montrer leur bonne foi.

\- Tss. Qu'as tu en tête ?

\- Le blanchiment total du dossier de Levi. Il va vous aider, alors c'est la moindre des choses.

\- C'est hors de question. Levi est et restera un criminel.

\- Dans ces cas-là débrouillez vous sans lui.

\- C'est un ordre du commandant Zackley !

\- Je suis sûr qu'il comprendra mon point de vu quand je lui exposerai.

\- Vous me faites chier le bataillon d'exploration. C'est bon t'as gagné.

\- Je veux un accord écris.

Niles saisit la feuille tendue et pré remplit par Erwin et la compléta tout en rageant contre eux. Il apposa sa signature. Une fois l'accord signé, Erwin envoya Levi préparer son escouade.

Avant la fin de la journée, ils arrivèrent à l'entrée des souterrains. Ils revêtirent des tenues civiles et planquèrent leur propre équipement. Levi n'était même pas sûr que sa planque soit toujours libre. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, il leur fallait un pied-à-terre là-bas.

En marchant dans les rues de la ville souterraine, l'escouade Levi ne s'attendait pas à ce que cette endroit soit si horrible. Tout le monde suivait Levi sans se poser de question. Mais ils voyaient bien que leur caporal chef connaissait les lieux car il savait exactement où il devait de se rendre. Ils passèrent sous un porche pour arriver dans une cour. Levi monta les escaliers tout en sortant son couteau. Il ouvrit lentement la porte d'une des habitations. L'intérieur était sobre mais tout était très propre. Trop propre pour un lieu censé être inhabité depuis des lustres.

Soudain, un individu sortit du fond d'une pièce. Il reconnut aussitôt La Vipère. Ce dernier en remarquant les individus avaient sorti une arme.

\- Baisse ton arme La Vipère ! Ce n'est que moi, Levi.

\- Levi ! Oh putain Levi ! Tout le monde, vous croyez mort. Et Farlan et Isa, ils sont où ?

\- C'est une longue histoire, je t'expliquerai tout plus tard. Où sont les autres ?

\- En mission dans la zone sud. Y a un nouveau clan qui s'est créé et qui commence à venir empiéter ici.

\- OK, on va attendre leur retour. Erd et Aurouo, vous installez les affaires dans la pièce du fond. Tout le monde se repose en attendant la suite des évènements.

\- Ça fait vraiment plaisir de te voir Levi.

\- Je suis content aussi que vous soyez tous en vie.

Levi patienta que son escouade parte se reposer dans la pièce désignée avant d'entamer les discussions avec la Vipère. Il lui apprit entre autres la mort d'Isabel et Farlan et le deal avec l'armée. La Vipère quant à lui, lui relata tout ce qui s'était passé depuis leur départ pour le monde d'en haut.

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées quand l'équipe de ce dernier revint du quartier sud. Une fois toutes les informations en sa possession, Levi procéda à la mise en place d'un plan. Afin de mettre toute leur chance de leur côté, il avait décidé d'agir à l'ancienne. Il posa clairement les choses sur la table en indiquant ce qu'il attendait de sa propre escouade. Cela en fit pâlir Petra devant ce qu'il demandait. Néanmoins, elle ne rechigna pas devant l'ordre.

L'ancienne et la nouvelle équipe se mirent en route vers le quartier sud à la tombée de la nuit. Une partie de l'équipe se déplaçait avec les équipements tridimensionnels, tandis que l'autre se déplaçait à pieds dans les dédales des rues. Un premier groupe de trois personnes était parti plus tôt afin de surveiller les faits et gestes des cibles.

Tous se mirent en position autour du bâtiment. Aucune issu ne pouvait échapper à l'équipe d'intervention. Levi et La Vipère s'approchèrent à pas feutrés vers une fenêtre du bâtiment. Tout se passa ensuite très très vite. Ils donnèrent le signal et l'opération démarra. Des coups de feu résonnèrent dans tout le quartier. Durant plus de vingt minutes, ce fut une bagarre totale.

À la fin de l'opération, il y eut néanmoins une dizaine de morts, cinq interpellations et pas moins d'une cinquantaine d'équipements tridimensionnels de saisie. L'escouade de Levi avait su agir comme il le devait. Quand ils remontèrent à la surface où les Brigades d'Intervention les attendaient, ils eurent le droit au pestage en règle de Niles, se plaignant qu'il y ait encore trop de prisonniers.

Bien évidemment avant de livrer les prisonniers, il s'était chargé de les interroger à sa manière et avait récolté de nombreuses informations qui pourraient lui servir dans un avenir proche. Son escouade râla pendant des jours devant cette injustice, tandis que lui tout ce qui lui importait était qu'il avait maintenant un dossier propre. Bien évidemment avant de livrer les prisonniers, il s'était chargé de les interroger à sa manière et avait récolté de nombreuses informations qui pourraient lui servir dans un avenir proche.

* * *

 _ **Prochain chapitre : chapitre 22 - le 11 mai  
**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Note de l'auteure : On entre doucement dans la partie du manga original, enfin.**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **Réponse au reviews :**_

 _ **Mlle Kirschtein : en effet du coup ma fic qui devait approcher de la fin va surement avoir une rallonge XD**_

 ** _Bonne lecture_**

* * *

 **22 : La chute de Shinganshina**

845, district de Shinganshina

Comme d'habitude, lors de chaque expédition, Levi et son escouade d'élite se trouvaient à l'avant de la colonne, derrière Erwin et Keith Shadis et au côté de Hanji. Cette dernière, trépignait d'impatience, espérant pouvoir trouver un déviant comme à chaque fois.

\- Dis la binoclarde, évites de faire mourir le pauvre Molbit avant l'heure, lui lança Levi d'un air blasé.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Molbit est le plus compétent de mon escouade. Il s'en sortira sans aucun problème.

\- Je n'en doute pas qu'il ne se fasse pas bouffer par un titan. Il risque plus de mourir d'une crise cardiaque.

Le Major Keith Shadis lança l'ordre de mise en route de l'expédition. Autour de la colonne, tous les habitants du district étaient là pour les encourager.

Ce jour-là, le temps était beau et dans l'enceinte de la ville, l'humeur était à la fête avec son marché hebdomadaire.

Pour le bataillon d'exploration, par contre la journée vira rapidement au cauchemar. Ils avaient galopé jusqu'à la forêt située à quelques kilomètres des murs. Peu avant leur entrée à l'intérieur, ils aperçurent des titans se dirigeant vers eux. Chaque escouade avait pris alors position et tous les hommes s'étaient élancés dans les airs. Malheureusement, le plan ne se déroula pas comme prévu et nombreuses furent les pertes. Ils durent au bout de 4 heures seulement de sortie rebrousser chemin et rentrer au galop sur Shingashina. Quand ils franchirent les murs, leur visage était vide de toute expression. La foule s'était rassemblée en entendant la cloche sonner si tôt. Trop tôt comme le disaient les anciens.

Dans cette foule, un jeune garçon, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et une fille dont on ne pouvait lire ce qu'elle pensait sur son visage, regardaient le cortège lugubre que représentait à ce moment le bataillon.

La colonne s'arrêta. Erwin leva quelques instants la tête et tomba dans le regard vert émeraude du jeune garçon.

" Tu souris et nous prends pour des héros, mais finalement nous ne sommes rien d'autres que des humains faibles", pensa-t-il au fond de lui même avant de tourner son regard vers son supérieur qui s'était arrêté devant une vieille dame qui cherchait son fils du regard et qui ne le vit pas.

Quand le major lui montra ce qui restait de son fils, elle poussa un cri de désespoir avant de se laisser tomber au sol. Elle lui demanda alors si la mort de son seul enfant avait au moins aidé l'humanité. Au début le major lui affirma que sa mort n'était pas veine avant de tomber à genoux et s'excusant de n'être qu'un être incapable et que la mission était vouée à l'échec dès le départ.

Erwin et Mike se dirigèrent alors vers leur supérieur et le prirent par les épaules afin de le relever et de le faire remonter à cheval pour quitter la ville au plus vite et faire les rapports pour la capitale. Tout en reprenant la route, ils entendirent les murmures des gens sur leurs incompétences et sur les pertes d'argent considérable que cela représentait.

Cela faisait 3 heures qu'ils avaient quitté le district de Shiganshina quand un cavalier arriva à leur hauteur.

\- Major Keith, c'est horrible, il faut tout votre bataillon à Shingashina.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Les titans sont entrés dans la ville. La garnison a besoin de toute l'aide possible pour faire évacuer les civils.

\- Comment ça ? Les titans sont passés par où ?

\- Je n'en sais pas plus. Mais la crainte est que le mur Maria soit brisé en un endroit.

Shadis donna l'ordre à tout le bataillon encore en état de se battre de faire demi-tour, mais en se retournant, il remarqua alors qu'il n'y avait qu'une poignée d'hommes encore en état de se battre. Quel choix devait-il faire ? Dans sa tête plus rien n'était clair depuis le massacre par les titans des trois quarts de son bataillon. Le bruit d'un cheval au galop le tira de ses réflexions. Un soldat de la garnison se présenta devant lui.

\- Major, il ne faut pas rester ici, le mur Maria est tombé.

\- Ce n'est pas possible ! Le mur fait plus de 60m de haut.

\- Un titan recouvert d'une cuirasse a défoncé la porte. Les pertes civiles et militaires sont considérables. Beaucoup de gens n'ont pas pu embarquer sur les barques. C'est une véritable boucherie. Les titans vont envahir tout l'espace entre le mur Maria et le mur Rose.

Cette fois, il ne fallut pas longtemps à Keith Shadis pour donner l'ordre de repli rapide vers le mur Rose. Il devait arriver avant la nuit à Trost. Le soldat de la garnison, n'avait pas attendu et avait repris sa route afin de porter le message à l'ensemble des habitants vivant entre les deux murs. Il s'agissait d'une course contre la montre pour que le plus d'habitants soit sauvée.

Les réfugiées s'entassaient rapidement dans la ville de Trost et les habitants furent rationalisés. Le gouvernement dans la capitale avait dû gérer et organiser l'afflux des survivants. Le Major Keith Shadis fut convoqué à la capitale. Plusieurs membres de la noblesse voulurent l'accuser d'être responsable de l'attaque des titans sur Shingashina. Afin de ne pas perdre un militaire de sa trempe, il fut nommé instructeur. Erwin Smith fut nommé Major du bataillon d'exploration. Il nomma dans la foulée, Hanji en major en second.

La perte d'autan de surface habitable, entraîna la mort de milliers de gens dans le but de la survie des autres. À Trost dans l'un des centres pour réfugiés, trois enfants rescapés de Shingashina et témoins de l'horreur des titans jurèrent de mettre fin au règne des géants en intégrant quand ils auront l'âge le bataillon d'exploration.

* * *

 _ **Prochain chapitre : chapitre 23 - le 25 mai  
**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Note de l'auteure : Il ne reste que deux ou trois chapitres à rédiger et se sera la fin de survivre**_ _ **  
**_

 ** _Merci à Mlle Kirschtein et Audreu Takarai pour vos reviews à chaque chapitre. Cela me fait énormément plaisir de vous lire.  
_**

 ** _Bonne lecture_**

* * *

 **23\. 850 : nouvelle expédition**

\- Aurouo, cela ne me fait pas rire du tout. Ton imitation du caporal-chef est déplorable.

\- Tu es jalouse, ma chère Petra, devant mon charisme.

\- Bon, tous les deux quand vous aurez fini de vous conter fleurette, vous pourrez terminer de préparer le matériel pour demain, intervint Levi, fatigué des échanges de pics entre ses deux subordonnés.

Cela faisait maintenant 5 ans depuis la chute du mur Maria et la nomination de Erwin aux commandes du bataillon d'exploration. Demain aurait lieu la 4ème sortie sous son commandement. Les pertes humaines étaient toujours trop nombreuses au goût de tout le monde, mais la stratégie de Erwin avait fini par faire baisser le pourcentage néanmoins.

\- Caporal-chef, est-ce que vous pensez que cette année, nous allons avoir beaucoup de recrues ?

\- Cela dépendra de la motivation des gens à raccourcir leur espérance de vie et surtout du discours qu'aura la semaine prochaine Erwin. S'il fait comme il y a trois ans, alors ne compter pas en voir plus de 5 ou 6. C'est un bon stratège, mais trop honnête à en effrayer les cadets.

Une fois toutes les affaires prêtes pour le lendemain, l'escouade prit le chemin de leur quartier pour se doucher et se reposer en attendant le dîner. Comme avant chaque expédition, il y avait la même routine au sein du bataillon. Pendant que certains préparaient les chevaux, les charriots, les équipements tridimensionnels et le ravitaillement, d'autres écrivaient leur dernier courrier, qui serait donné à leur famille si jamais ils ne revenaient pas vivant de l'expédition. Comme la veille de chaque expédition, Erwin se retrouvait derrière son bureau avec une caisse complète de lettre, qu'il prenait le temps de classer par escouade, puis par ordre alphabétique. Il n'espérait qu'une chose à chaque fois, n'envoyer aucune lettre à une famille et ramener tout le monde vivant. Mais il savait très bien que cela était impossible.

Cette année, l'expédition avait été reportée par deux fois en raison du nombre faible de soldats au sein du bataillon. Depuis trois ans, il n'avait reçu qu'une dizaine de recrues et encore, c'était surtout parce que la garnison était complète voir même en surnombre. Il espérait cette année qu'il y aurait du changement, mais il ne se faisait pas non plus trop d'espoir.

Pourtant grâce au travail acharné de Hanji, ils avaient découvert plus sur les titans en trois ans qu'au cours des cent dernières années. Percer leur mystère était maintenant à porter de mains. Mais pour cela, il ne fallait pas que l'état leur coupe les moyens et ferme définitivement les portes du mur Rose.

Erwin avait fini de tout classer quand Levi vint le rejoindre pour passer la nuit avec lui. Comme à chaque fois, ni l'un, ni l'autre ne parlait. C'était juste devenu un rituel où durant les heures avant la prochaine expédition, ils oubliaient tout.

Depuis la chute du mur Maria, le quartier général du bataillon d'exploration se trouvait à la capitale et désormais, il devait partir la veille pour se rendre à Trost où il occupait l'un des bâtiments de l'unité de garnison de la ville.

La veille du départ, les membres du bataillon avaient décidé de sortir boire un verre en ville. Ils ne furent pas les seuls. En effet, la 102ème brigade d'entraînement se trouvait aussi en ville afin de fêter leur fin de formation. Devant le monde se trouvant dans le bar le plus réputé, Erwin et Levi s'installèrent au fond, se faisant discret le plus possible, ne voulant pas être pris à partie dans la beuverie qu'ils voyaient.

Du côté de la 102ème, Jean, un cadet issu de Trost et Eren un survivant de Shingashina se crêpaient pour l'énième fois de la journée la tignasse. Le refrain était toujours le même. Jean mettait en évidence les brigades spéciales et de la vie de château qu'il allait vivre désormais, tandis qu'Eren disait que cela n'était pas normal que les meilleurs restaient enfermés dans la capitale au lieu de prêter leur force et leur habilité dans la lutte contre les titans. Ce soir-là, Eren fut tellement remonté contre tout le monde, que son discours jeta un silence glacial dans la salle. Il quitta aussitôt la petite fête, préférant la solitude de la nuit. Il ne fut pas seul longtemps. Mikasa, as soeur adoptive et Armin, son ami de toujours le rejoignirent rapidement.

Au fond de la salle, les deux gradés du bataillon, n'avaient rien loupé de l'échange.

\- Quels gamins bruyants, se plaignit Levi.

\- Peut-être, mais le jeune aux yeux verts, Eren, si j'ai bien compris à un esprit que l'on recherche chez nous.

\- Tu parles, il a la gueulante forte, mais il n'en mènera pas large lors de la première sortie. Un petit pisseux.

\- Au moins, il assume son choix.

\- On n'avait pas déjà assez de boulets comme ça au bataillon.

Erwin rigola devant l'expression peut convaincante de son subordonné. Ils terminèrent de boire tranquillement leur boisson avant de rentrer à leur tour pour être en forme le lendemain.

La foule était en joie ce matin-là. Parmi les civils, les membres fraîchement nommés de la 102ème brigade attendaient avec impatience le passage du bataillon d'exploration.

\- Salut Eren, qu'est-ce que tu as grandi depuis la dernière fois. Alors te voilà maintenant nommé ?

\- Salut Hannes. Oui, ça y est, je vais pouvoir rejoindre le bataillon d'exploration.

\- Tu sais Eren, pour ta mère, je m'en veux de n'avoir rien fait ce jour-là.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas. Je ne pouvais rien faire à l'époque. Mais aujourd'hui, je suis devenu beaucoup plus fort. Bon aller, je dois y aller, à plus.

\- Sois prudent Eren.

Eren partit en courant après avoir vu le bataillon passé devant lui. Il était de nettoyage des canons sur le mur avec d'autres de ses camarades. La joie y était et nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient été sensibles à son discours de la veille et qui désormais voulaient intégrer le bataillon pour vivre libre. Sasha arriva avec un saucisson volait dans les réserves de l'état-major. Après l'avoir caché dans les munitions se promettant tous de le partager plus tard, tout le monde retourna à son travail quand soudain une explosion suivie d'un vent puissant balaya tout sur son passage, projetant la 102ème hors du mur. Sasha se décrocha afin de récupérer l'un de ses camarades inconscients.

Eren avait une sensation de déjà vu qui lui glaça le sang avant de reprendre le contrôle sur ses nerfs et de se lancer à l'assaut du mur. En arrivant tout en haut, il croisa le regard du titan colossal, responsable de la chute du mur Maria et de la mort de sa mère, i ans.

\- Tu vas me le payer ordure.

* * *

 _ **Prochain chapitre : chapitre 24 - le 8 juin  
**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Note de l'auteure : bon on connaît tous ce qui s'est passé du côté de Trost. Mais quand est-il exactement du côté de Levi. B en voici le chapitre qui reprend une partie de l'animé.**_ _ **  
**_

 ** _Mlle Kirschtein : et moi c'est un plaisir de lire les commentaires et de savoir que ce que j'écris vous plait.  
_**

 ** _Bonne lecture_**

* * *

 **24 : La victoire de Trost**

La stratégie d'Erwin payée et le bataillon d'exploration avait pu pour la première fois depuis longtemps s'aventurer très loin dans les terres. Il était arrivé dans les ruines du village de Del. À l'entrée du village, les escouades avaient laissé leur monture et étaient montées sur les toits afin de repérer les titans rapidement. Bien évidemment toutes les escouades n'étaient pas dans le village. Erwin et l'état-major du bataillon se tenaient un peu plus loin sur une colline et avait une vue irréprochable à 360°. De là, il organisait la mission. Cette fois-ci, il n'y allait pas pour de la capture de titan, mais pour l'installation d'une réserve alimentaire pour les prochaines expéditions. C'était ces réserves qui leur permettaient d'avancer toujours plus loin et de se rapprocher de leur but ultime, le mur Maria afin de le reboucher.

L'escouade de Levi participait au nettoyage du village. Chaque membre, seul ou en binôme tranchait la nuque de ces monstres de plusieurs mètres. Leur mission principale était d'assurer les arrières des autres escouades et le boulot ne manquait pas. Il y avait de nombreux bleus et leur inconscience faisait des fois serrer les dents au caporal-chef Levi.

\- Petra va faire changer tes lames au ravitaillement, elles s'usent trop vite, ordonna-t-il en se rapprochant de sa subordonnée.  
\- Tout de suite caporal-chef.  
\- Bon et maintenant, elle est où la folle ?

Levi jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire tout autour de lui. Toutes les escouades étaient en train de travailler efficacement. Soudain, il aperçut un titan attraper au vol un soldat. Le titan ne perdit pas de temps et le mit en bouche et commença à le bouffer. Levi vit le soldat tenter de se libérer, mais la mâchoire du titan était trop puissante et il n'avait aucune chance. Il devait absolument se dépêcher. Son escouade était déjà en intervention et Petra n'était pas encore revenue. Il allait devoir agir seul. Il se lança vers le titan évitant d'en croiser un autre, il n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Chaque seconde était compté pour ce soldat, même si dès le départ les chances de s'en sortir était quasi nulles.

Plus il se rapprochait et plus il pouvait entendre le soldat parler au titan. Levi soupira, mais resta concentrer sur sa tâche. Il vit l'homme planter le reste de sa lame dans la mâchoire du titan. Ce dernier baissa les yeux et augmenta un peu plus la pression avec sa mâchoire sur le corps du soldat.

\- Mais quel crétin, murmura Levi pour lui-même.

Le caporal-chef prit de la hauteur et lança son grappin sur le cou du titan. Il prit de la vitesse et en tranchant la nuque d'une traite en tournant sur lui-même. Le titan s'effondra tandis que Levi atterrit sur un toit.

\- Tss c'est dégueux.  
\- Caporal-chef, tout va bien ?  
\- Ah Petra, occupe-toi du blessé.

Il regarda autour de lui les autres titans qui se rapprochaient de lui.

\- Que les autres prennent le titan à droite, je prendrais ceux à gauche.  
\- À vos ordres caporal-chef.

Petra partit aussitôt vers les autres membres de son escouade et Levi marcha tranquillement sur le toit avant de lancer les grappins et de s'élancer dans les airs. Il trancha le premier et se retrouva sur la tête du deuxième.

\- Arrête de bouger deux minutes, histoire que je puisse te trancher comme la vermine que tu es.  
Le titan ne put se défendre et tomba décapité. Levi regarda du côté de son escouade qui venait d'abattre le troisième titan. Il essuya avec dégoût les traces de sang avant de descendre dans la rue vers le soldat blessé et Petra qui tentait désespérément et pour rien d'arrêter l'hémorragie.

\- Caporal-Chef, l'hémorragie ne s'arrête pas.  
\- Ca… capora-chef. Est ce que ma mort aura servi ?

Levi se rapprocha du blessé et s'agenouilla dans le sang qui s'étendait sur le sol.

\- Soldat, sache que ton courage dont tu as su faire preuve aujourd'hui aura permit d'avancer dans notre lutte contre les titans. Je porterai sur mes épaules ta combativité pour mener le combat jusqu'au bout.

L'homme fixa Levi en l'écoutant parler et ferma les yeux, le sourire aux lèvres. Une vie venait à nouveau de quitter le monde.

\- C'est fini caporal-chef.  
\- Tu crois qu'il a entendu ce que je lui ai dit, Petra ?  
\- Oui, caporal-chef. Il est mort heureux, regardez son sourire.  
\- Il ne faut pas rester là.  
\- Levi, on doit abandonner la mission, annonça Erwin en arrivant au galop.  
\- Comment ça ? Ne me dis pas que mon homme est mort pour rien. On vient juste d'arriver.  
\- Je le sais Levi, mais les titans ont envahi Trost. Il se peut qu'il soit déjà trop tard.  
\- Quoi ? Mais comment cela se fait-il ?  
\- Le titan colossal  
\- Et merde.  
\- On doit laisser les corps ici. Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous en charger. Le temps est compté.

L'ensemble du bataillon d'exploration reprit le chemin vers Trost, moins de vingt minutes plus tard. Ils galopèrent sans ménager leur monture. Leur propre sort dépendait de l'issue de la bataille de Trost. Si la ville tombait et que le mur Rose était détruit à son tour, alors cela allait sonner la fin de l'humanité.

Quand la ville fut visible au loin, ils virent de la fumée.

\- Cela sent vraiment mauvais Erwin.  
\- Je sais Levi. Part en avant avec ton escouade. Hanji vous allez passer par la gauche et avec Mike, on passera par la droite. N'entrez pas dans les brèches du mur, mais grimpez pour passer au-dessus des murs avant de vous lancer dans la bataille.

Les équipes se séparèrent à l'approche des murs, une escouade resta en ouverture du passage, massacrant les titans qui se regrouper pour entrer dans la ville. Au moment où l'escouade de Levi approcha du trou, ils furent soufflés par la chute d'un énorme rocher qui obstrua le trou.

\- Tout le monde grimpe immédiatement sur le mur.  
\- À vos ordres caporaux-chefs, s'écrièrent tous avant de s'exécuter.

Les chevaux partir sur le côté. Ils les récupèreraient plus tard. Arrivée en haut, Levi et son escouade ne purent que constater l'étendue des dégâts. Plus de la moitié de la ville était détruite. Une odeur nauséabonde de sang, remplissait leur narine. Soudain, un mouvement plus bas attira son regard. Il vit des soldats tenter d'extraire quelque chose d'un titan et d'autres sur un titan mort qui surveillaient les opérations. Un titan fonçait sur eux. Ils n'avaient aucune chance de s'en sortir.

\- Petra, Erd et Gunther, assurer les arrières. Je me charge de la sale bête qui foncent sur eux.

Il s'élança avec rapidité, passa par-derrière le titan et lui trancha net la nuque. Les soldats n'avaient pas bougé d'un poil. Ils étaient sidérés par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Levi se retourna et fut étonné de voir un gamin être extrait d'un titan.

\- Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?  
\- Caporal-chef Levi ! S'étonna Armin.  
\- Je peux savoir ce que vous branlez à être à découvert et c'est quoi ce truc ?  
\- C'est Eren. Il peut se transformer en titan.

Au même moment, les brigades spéciales arrivèrent et encerclèrent les soldats au sol.

\- Livrez-nous cette aberration. Elle sera jugée selon notre loi.  
\- Mais, Eren n'est pas une aberration. Il a sauvé la ville. Pourquoi l'enfermer ?  
\- Armin, appela Rico. Pour le moment, tu dois obéir. Ne t'en fais pas, ils ne peuvent pas le tuer sans le juger et je suis sûr que le commandant Pixis interviendra.

Eren fut transporté dans les prisons de la capitale. Levi quant à lui raconta ce qu'il savait à Erwin, Mike et Hanji. Cette dernière se mit à baver d'excitation face à cette découverte du siècle. Elle persuada Erwin de l'intégrer ou du moins de faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour faire intégrer Eren au sein du bataillon afin qu'elle puisse l'étudier. Levi soupira en pensant à tous les problèmes que cela allait engendrer.

* * *

 _ **Prochain chapitre : chapitre 25 : le procès - le 22 juin  
**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Note de l'auteure : Avant dernier chapitre. Ne voulant me retrouver à faire du copier coller du manga, j'ai pas mal abrégé des parties. Je suis contente d'arriver au bout enfin de cette fiction, car elle a eu très peu de succès par rapport aux autres. Mais je ne l'ai pas abandonné.**_

 _ **Merci à Mlle Kirschtein pour ces reviews.**_

 ** _Bonne lecture_**

* * *

 **25\. Un titan dans l'armée**

\- Allez Erwin, soit sympa et laisse moi aller le voir. J'suis scientifique et médecin après tout. Il a peut être besoin de soin. Et puis, il a besoin de voir des visages rassurants.  
\- Raison de plus pour ne pas te laisser y aller, binoclarde, répliqua Levi en soupirant.  
\- Tu le verras en temps et heure. Pour le moment, il n'est pas encore chez nous et nous ne connaissons même pas ses intentions.  
\- Honnêtement, les gars, vous êtes vraiment pas sympa.  
\- Qui a dit que l'on devait être sympa avec toi.  
\- Hanji pour le moment tu restes là avec Mike.

Erwin et Levi se rendirent au tribunal militaire avant de descendre vers les prisons. Bien évidemment Niles leur dit son fond de pensées concernant le cas Jaeger et le comportement du bataillon d'exploration. Ils attendirent un bon moment que le jeune Jaeger ne se réveille.

Levi le trouva bien pâle, mais c'était sûrement dû à la faible luminosité de l'environnement. Levi n'en revenait toujours pas qu'un humain puisse se transformer en monstre.

POV Levi

Je laissais gérer Erwin pour l'interroger. C'était lui le plus gradé de nous deux. Le gamin semblait déconnecter aux premiers abords, puis soudain la peur se lut sur son visage. Je me demandais bien pourquoi il avait peur. Bon cela pouvait être flippant de découvrir qu'on était un monstre répugnant. Mais quand même, je ne l'ai pas encore tranché. J'espérais qu'Erwin ne faisait pas une connerie de vouloir l'intégrer dans le bataillon d'exploration.

******  
Un peu plus tard.

\- Erwin t'es pas un peu malade sur les bords. Bon je sais le gamin est à moitié un monstre. Mais il a sauvé la ville et de nombreux habitants. Tu peux pas me demander de faire ça. Ce n'est qu'un gosse !  
\- Je ne te demande pas si t'es d'accord, Levi. C'est un ordre. Fais-moi confiance. Si je te le demande, c'est pour une bonne raison.  
\- T'en fais pas Levi, d'après ces amis que je suis allée voir tout à l'heure, Eren aurait perdu quelques membres durant la première bataille et pourtant il est à nouveau. Je suis sûr qu'il ne sentira presque rien et surtout il n'en gardera aucune trace. Oh mon dieu, quand je pense à toutes les expériences que je vais pouvoir réaliser et toutes les avancées que l'on va pouvoir faire, j'en frétille d'impatience.  
\- Vous me dégoûtez. Vous parlez de lui comme d'un objet.  
\- Je ne te savais pas si sentimentaliste.  
\- La ferme binoclarde.  
\- Silence vous deux, tonna Erwin. Levi c'est le seul moyen d'y arriver. N'oublie pas que de toute façon au sein de l'armée tu as une certaine réputation qui te suit et cela nous fait notre meilleur atout.  
\- Pas de problème, je vais t'obéir. Mais tu vas pouvoir t'asseoir sur certaines choses pendant un très très long moment.

Je quittais la pièce et décidais d'aller prendre l'air. Je montais les étages pour rejoindre le toit du bâtiment où nous étions logés. Au fond de moi, je rageais d'impuissance face à l'ordre qu'Erwin m'avait donné. Tout n'était que machination pour arriver à ses fins. Il était prêt à tout pour avoir Eren Jaeger dans nos rangs.

Le jour du procès arriva trop vite à mon goût. Hanji et Mike étaient chargés de l'amener jusqu'à la salle d'audience. Qui sait de quoi était capable cette folle pendant le court trajet. Les portes s'ouvrirent enfin et le prévenu entra complètement stupéfait d'où il venait d'atterrir. Non mais à quoi elle pensait ? Je suis sûr qu'elle ne lui a rien dit. Il était traîné sans ménagement au centre de la salle où il fut enchaîné au sol. Mais les cons. Ils ont oublié que s'il se transformait en titan ici, tout le monde y passerait sans avoir le temps de réagir. Il avait peur et cela se lisait sur son visage. Il faisait vraiment pitié.

Le juge qui n'était autre que Zacklys arriva et commença son blabla inintéressant avant de laisser la parole à chaque représentant de l'armée. Le gamin comprenait ce qu'on attendait de lui. Le pauvre on lui annonçait juste qu'il avait de fortes chances de crever dans quelques minutes.

Niles n'y allait pas de main morte. Il voulait se servir de lui comme un cobaye et le tuer par la suite. Même Hanji au fond était plus humaine. Erwin annonça sa proposition. Elle ne tenait même pas la route. Avec la défaite cuisante, c'était sûr qu'on partait vers le fiasco-là. En plus le prêtre qui en rajoute une couche. Il me débectait tous ceux qui restaient planqués derrière les murs de la capitale à s'engraisser sur le dos du peuple, n'hésitant pas à les envoyer en pâture aux titans.

Soudain, Niles mit en accusation Mikasa Ackerman. Elle devait être la fameuse famille que mon oncle m'avait parlé une fois. Je sentais que tout allait partir en sucette dans quelques instants. Erwin me fit du pied pour me signaler que cela allait être à moi d'intervenir. Il avait pas besoin de me le dire. J'avais un début de migraine qui commençait à s'installer.

Tout se passa très vite ensuite. Eren prit la défense de Mikasa et on pouvait sentir monter la colère en lui. Ça allait exploser d'un moment à l'autre. Tout le monde se tut. Grâce à ma souplesse je passais les barrières. Avant même qu'il eut le temps de réagir, je lui décochais un coup de pied. Malheureusement pour lui, cela atterrit dans sa mâchoire. Tout le monde me regardait.

\- Il n'y a qu'une seule méthode pour te faire obéir et c'est moi qui la possède. Il n'y a que les coups qui font entrer ça.

Je me déchaînais sur lui. Il n'avait pas le temps de comprendre la situation. Il encaissait sans rien dire. Mais en frappant ce n'était pas lui que je frappais, mais tous ces pourris. Quand je pensais qu'il avait sa dose, je le saisissais par les cheveux.

\- Laissez le mois et je vous le dresserais comme un bon chien. Et si jamais il essaye de se rebeller ou de faire quelque chose qui pourrait nuire, je le tuerais sans aucun remords. Je suis l'homme de la situation.

Personne ne protesta et Zacklys accepta qu'Eren soit sous ma responsabilité. Il fut détaché et je lui ordonnais aussitôt de me suivre. Il se leva péniblement, mais je ne l'aidais pas. Je foudroyais du regard Erwin et sentis l'aura noire des Ackerman derrière moi. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle rejoigne aussi le bataillon. J'emmenais Eren dans la chambre d'Erwin où tout le monde nous rejoignit. Hanji se chargea de le soigner montrant au même temps, la dent qu'elle avait récupérée. Eren affirma comprendre pourquoi on avait fait cette mise en scène, mais j'en doutais fortement. Hanji demanda à Eren d'ouvrir la bouche et elle fut stupéfaite de voir que la dent cassée avait repoussé.

Dès le lendemain matin, je pris la route de l'ancien siège du bataillon, isolé en pleine nature, accompagné de mon escouade et d'Eren. J'espérais ne pas avoir hérité d'un boulet.

* * *

 _ **Prochain chapitre : chapitre 26 : le cauchemar recommence - le 6 juillet (sous réserve d'avoir internet)  
**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Note de l'auteure : Dernier chapitre. J'aurais dû le poster plus vite, mais j'étais tellement prise par la Japan Expo où j'ai rencontré certains d'entre vous et surtout j'étais vraiment très fatigué. Du coup je n'ai plus aucune avance pour les fictions qui restent.**_

 _ **Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivi dans cette fiction depuis le début, pour vos commentaires.**_

 ** _Bonne lecture_**

* * *

 **26\. Le cauchemar recommence.**

POV Eren

Petra ! Aurouo ! Erd ! Gunther ! Les amis ! Pourquoi vous ? Ce n'était pas possible. Je devais faire un cauchemar. J'allais me réveiller d'un instant à l'autre. Tout semblait irréel. Ils ont été tués par le titan féminin. Ils venaient de sacrifier leur vie pour rien. Mais merde ! Pourquoi ont-ils fait ça pour ma vie. Elle ne vaut pas plus que celle d'un autre, voir moins. Je n'étais qu'un monstre au fond de moi. Je ne pouvais accepter que d'autres meurent à ma place. Je me devais de les venger. Je fis demi-tour et je fonçais droit sur le titan féminin. La rage était tellement forte en moi que je me transformais en titan. La bataille entre nous deux était rude, mais j'allais lui faire regretter amèrement sa venue au monde.

Je réussis à la plaquer au sol et je déversais sur elle toute ma rage. Je frappais sans réellement voir où je frappais. Elle finit par m'éjecter loin d'elle. Mes mains étaient très abîmées et il allait falloir du temps pour qu'elles reviennent à leur état normal. Elle augmenta la violence de sa contre-attaque et sans avoir le temps de réagir la tête de mon titan se retrouva sectionné. Tout se passa au ralenti pour moi. Je ne pouvais pas bouger, ni même me débattre. J'allais mourir comme un chien inutile. Je vis sa bouche s'ouvrir au-dessus de moi et au loin, le cri de Mikasa, puis ce fut le trou noir.

POV Levi

Et merde, la mission était un réel échec. Toute mon escouade était morte. Eux pourtant la crème de la crème de l'élite. Aucun n'avait survécu. J'étais revenu vers eux trop tard, une fois encore. Tout comme avec Isabel et Farlan, je leur avais fait confiance et ils étaient morts. Je m'arrêtais quelques secondes près du corps de Petra. Mais je n'avais pas le temps de pleurer. Je ne voulais pas verser de larmes. Les larmes sont pour les faibles.

J'entendis le bruit de la transformation d'Eren. Il était encore en vie et se battait contre le titan féminin. Je devais faire en sorte que la mort de mon escouade ne soit pas inutile et donc ramener en vie ce foutu gamin. Je me lançais donc rapidement à travers les arbres, suivant les bruits de combat. Je repérais rapidement Mikasa qui allait se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Je l'interceptais rapidement, l'empêchant de crever pour rien. Elle me foudroya du regard, mais j'en avais rien à faire. Je lui expliquais ce qu'on allait faire pour récupérer Eren. Elle était persuadée qu'il était vivant malgré le fait qu'il se soit fait bouffer. J'espérais qu'elle avait raison, même si je me demandais à quoi cela pouvait servir de garder Eren vivant.

On se lança à l'assaut et tandis que Mikasa fit diversion, j'attaquais le titan ne retenant pas mes coups. Toute ma haine envers ses monstres se déversait sur elle à travers mes lames. Rapidement, elle s'écroula contre un arbre. Elle continua à protéger sa nuque, son seul point faible. Je lui tranchais la mâchoire et de l'intérieur tomba Eren que je récupérais au vol. Il était gluant et puait, soir complètement dégueulasse. Mais il était vivant. Mikasa allait en finir avec le titan féminin, mais je l'en empêchais en lui rappelant les priorités. Nous regagnâmes alors le convoi à la lisière de la forêt. Les survivants avaient regroupé les morts, les enroulant dans des draps. Après avoir déposé dans un chariot Eren qu'Hanji prit en charge pour lui apporter les premiers soins, je me dirigeais vers mes propres soldats. Je m'agenouillais près d'eux et après une prière silencieuse, je retirais leur insigne, seul souvenir que je garderais d'eux. Cela pouvait paraître morbide, mais je ne voulais garder rien d'autre avec moi. Deux soldats désobéirent et partirent rechercher leur camarade mort au combat. Alors que notre convoi faisait route vers Stohess, ils revinrent pourchassés par des déviants. Il ne manquait plus que cela. Et je ne pouvais pas faire grand chose, car je m'étais blessé en sauvant Eren.

Nous dûmes prendre la terrible décision d'abandonner les corps des morts et c'est avec un déchirement que je vis rouler à terre le corps de Petra qui fut aussitôt piétinner par un titan. J'avais envie de hurler à ce moment-là, mais le sort des vivants étaient le plus important.

Quand nous franchîmes enfin les portes de la ville, ce n'était pas le convoi heureux du matin, mais un défilé morbide. On savait avec Erwin qu'Eren allait être arrêté prochainement pour être jugé en ville et sûrement exécuté. Mais nous n'avions pas encore arrêté le titan féminin.

D'après Armin, ce monstre n'était autre qu'un soldat fraîchement promu. Nous devions donc mettre notre plan en route pour le stopper.

Fin POV Levi

Levi se trouvait dans le réfectoire en compagnie d'Eren. Ce dernier gardait la tête baissée, écoutant son supérieur parler sans s'arrêter.

\- Vous êtes plus bavard que d'habitude caporal-chef.

\- Tu penses. Je crois que tu te trompes.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé d'être inutile et de n'avoir pas pu empêcher cela caporal-chef. En plus, vous vous êtes blessé en voulant me sauver.

\- Si c'est pour dire des conneries, tu ferais mieux de la fermer.

Sans réfléchir plus, Levi se leva et ordonna à Eren de le suivre. Ce dernier ne dit pas un mot et obéit et suivit son supérieur dans le dédale des couloirs pour finir par arriver devant la chambre du caporal-chef. Après quelques instants d'hésitation, il entra. Levi ferma à clef derrière eux. Il saisit sans ménagement son subordonné par le col de la chemise et captura ses lèvres. Il lui retira sa veste et commença à défaire le harnais avant de le pousser sur son lit.

Eren avait les yeux grands ouverts d'incompréhension. Il vit son supérieur retirer ses propres vêtements.

\- Déshabille-toi, immédiatement.

Eren trop abasourdi obéit tel un automate. En quelques minutes, il se retrouva entièrement nu comme son supérieur. Ce dernier le repoussa sur le lit et l'allongea, le surplombant. Il reprit le baiser sauvage. Levi était perdu dans un flot de sentiment et d'émotion différents qu'il n'y avait aucune douceur dans ces gestes. Il chercha avec l'une de ses mains le tube qu'il gardait toujours dans son tiroir et quand il le trouva, il le prit et l'ouvrit sans plus attendre. Il versa dans ses mains une dose généreuse. Il écarta les jambes de son subordonné. Il n'avait même pas pris le temps de lui demander son avis. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être contre, car pour le moment, il ne l'avait pas repoussé et il commençait même à gémir.

Il descendit ses mains vers l'intimité du plus jeune et sans plus de cérémonie, entra un doigt. Il sentit aussitôt Eren se tendre. Son autre main alla s'occuper du sexe du brun. Après quelques va-et-vient, il le sentit se détendre et commença alors la préparation. Il glissa rapidement un deuxième doigt et commença à élargir l'entrée avec un mouvement de ciseaux. En dessous de lui, Eren gigotait d'inconfort et de douleur. Il n'y avait rien d'agréable pour lui.

\- Arrête de bouger et détends-toi. Dans quelques minutes, tu n'éprouveras que du plaisir.

\- Pourquoi caporal-chef ?

\- J'en ai besoin et tu sens responsable de la situation. Prends ça comme un dédommagement.

\- Mais caporal-chef, je… ahhhhhhhhhhhh

Levi venait de trouver la prostate de son futur amant. Il en profita pour ajouter un troisième doigt et se mit à taper à pluseieurs reprises sur le point sensible. Quand il le jugea assez préparer, il retira ses doigts et entra jusqu'à la garde. Il resta un moment sans bouger le temps que son brun se détende et s'habitue à sa présence. Quand se fut enfin le cas, il se mit à faire de lents va-et-vient. Il accéléra la cadence rapidement. Sous lui, Eren n'était plus que plaisir à l'état brut, ne retenant même pas les gémissements. Mas cela, il s'en foutait qu'on puisse les entendre. Il saisit le sexe de son amant et lui fit de rapides mouvements. Dans une contraction ultime, Eren jouit dans la main de son supérieur, tandis que ce dernier se déversait en lui. Ils mirent plusieurs minutes à reprendre leur souffle. Eren se retrouva rapidement entre l'éveil et l'endormissement. Il sentit la bouche de son supérieur contre son épaule et lui murmurer quelques mots.

\- C'était la dernière fois que je perdais des êtres chers. Je ne te laisserai jamais mourir.

* * *

J'espère que cette fin vous plaît. A très bientôt pour la fin des révoltés et de pour la liberté des omégas.


End file.
